Zoe's Zelda Experience
by Zoe625
Summary: Zoe was having a normal day when a package arrives. Inside is an Ocarina that looks exactly like the ocarina of time that leads her and firends to the Zelda realm! But something bad is coming and they need to quickly ban together. Before it's too late!
1. The Gift

**Me: Alright, this is my thingy for project pull. I can't decide if I wanna make more chapters, or just make it a oneshot.**

**Miffles: Oh shut up and roll the claimers and disclaimers!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs I use! Nor do I own the school or Legend of Zelda. Unfortunately, I also don't own an ocarina. It sucks. Nor do I own any of the people in this story. If I do, I'll let you know. Nor do I own the books I mention.**

**Me: also, for all the songs I've put in, I've either put in lyrics, or a link to listen to the song.**

**To all my friends who read this! I'm sorry if I portray you badly. I mean nothing by it.**

Zoe had done it again. She'd forgotten that there was no chapel committee today. She put her bags and coats in her locker and walked down to the choir room.

She was never really in the choir room, (mainly because she wasn't _in_ choir) but because the door was unlocked, she slipped inside and plopped down on the piano bench.

She played a random tune that morphed into Deathbed by Reliant K, that morphed into Legend of Zelda tribute, which morphed into Midna's Lament from Twilight Princess, back into Deathbed, then back into a random tune.

Finally, Zoe remembered the music to Have Your Way by Britt Nicole. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_**Feels like I've been here forever,  
Why can't you just intervene,  
Do you see the tears keep falling?  
And I'm falling apart at the seams,**_

_**But you never said the road would be easy,**_  
_**But you said that you would never leave.**_  
_**And you never promised that this life wasn't hard,**_  
_**But you promised you'd take care of me.**_

_**So I'll stop searching for the answers,**_  
_**I'll stop praying for an escape,**_  
_**I'll trust you God with where I am,**_  
_**And believe you will have your way,**_  
_**Just have your way, Just have your way,**_

_**When my friends and my family have left me**_  
_**I feel so ashamed and so cold,**_  
_**Remind you take broken things and turn them into beautiful**_

_**So I'll stop searching for the answers,**_  
_**I'll stop praying for an escape,**_  
_**I'll trust you God with where I am,**_  
_**And believe you will have your way,**_  
_**Just have your way, Just have your way,**_

_**Even if my dreams have died,**_  
_**Even if I don't survive,**_  
_**I'll still worship you with all my life,**_  
_**My life, yeah,**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh**_  
_**Whoa, oh**_

_**And I'll stop searching for the answers,**_  
_**I'll stop praying for an escape,**_  
_**And I'll trust you God with where I am,**_  
_**And believe you will have your way,**_  
_**Just have your way, Just have your way, yeah**_

_**I know you will,**_  
_**I won't forget,**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh**_  
_**You love me,**_

_**Have.**_

_**Your.**_

_**Way.**_

_**Yeah**_

As the song faded into quiet, Zoe leaned back. Then someone started to clap, causing Zoe to jump.

Zoe was so connected into the song that she hadn't noticed the choir teacher, Mr. Kowalis, walk in.

"Mr. Kowalis! I'm so sorry, the door was open, and the piano was right there, and there were two hours before school…an…and I just sat down, and I started playing…an…an…"

"What song was that?" He said.

Zoe was confused. She looked at him with a quizzical look. "Have Your Way by Britt Nicole." He nodded, and Zoe, feeling the awkwardness of this situation start to creep in, walked outside to wait for her friends to show up.

She pulled out her book, On the Edge of the Dark Sea of Darkness by Andrew Peterson, and began reading. She was so busy reading that she didn't notice things happening around her.

If she'd put her book down she would've seen the woman in the brown dress come out from the trees and leave a small box next to Zoe, then walk back into the trees.

* * *

"Zoe! Yo Zoe!" Zoe looked up from her book.

"Kailey! Hi!" Zoe put down her book smiled. "What's up?"

Kailey shrugged. "Nothing really. What's in the box?"

Zoe's eyebrows furrowed together. "What box?"

Kailey pointed to the box next to Zoe that had Zoe's name on it.

"Hmmm…what's this?" Zoe picked up the box. She shook it once, then opened it. "Noooo WAY!" Zoe said as she picked up the interesting blue oblong object with a little spout.

"What is it?" Kailey said. Kailey noted it had several different holes on it, and had the triforce, from Legend of Zelda on the little spout. It looked familiar, but she couldn't figure it out.

"It's an ocarina! A ten holed ocarina! Just like the one from Ocarina of Time!" Zoe said with excitement and sparkles in her eyes.

Kailey remembered the video game. "Oh! From Legend of Zelda!" Kailey more or less stayed out of Zoe's conversations of Legend of Zelda. Mostly because they were fights between Zoe and Jill about who got to marry Link, until Zoe found a video on YouTube called "Split Timeline theory" explaining that each game was a different Link making Zoe claim Twilight Princess Link for herself, and Jill claim the Link from Skyward Sword, even though she has no idea about that Link.

"Yeah, this is exactly like the one from the game!" Zoe put the ocarina in her lap and looked into the box again. "Hey! There's a Legend of Zelda song book in here too!" Zoe pulled the book out and turned to the song of Storms. It was one of her favorites.

She pressed her fingers over the different holes. She figured out the right notes and played the song of storms. It was amazing!

http: / www. youtube. com /watch ?v= Hp9014lBL9I&NR=1

"Awesome Zoe," Kailey said, "You sounded just like the game!"

Zoe beamed. "Thanks Kailey." Zoe put her hand over her eyes. "It looks like it's gonna rain. We should probably head inside." Zoe picked up her bag and the ocarina and walked inside, just as the rain and thunder started.

* * *

Later, Zoe was putting the box into her locker, when she realized there was paper on the bottom of the box.

_Your music is sweet and pleasing to the ear._

_We'd love to hear it again. Try to play it on this instrument._

_We know you'll like it._

_Be careful and watch the things around you._

_Use carefully and remember that others are important, even when you think you can't trust them._

_Who knows? They might surprise you._

Confused, Zoe put the box in her locker, grabbed her lunch box and hurried to get a good seat.

* * *

Later that day, Zoe found herself in the choir room again. It was after school, and the girls volley ball team was waiting for the games to start. Zoe pulled out her ocarina to show Jill, seeing as Jill was a LoZ nerd too.

"What is that?" Anna asked, standing on her tiptoes to see over Jill's shoulder. Zoe pushed Jill out of the way to show Anna.

"It's an ocarina. It's kind of like a whistle flute combination."

"It's cool lookin!" Stephanie L said. She walked up to get a better look. "That's really cool."

Leah looked at Zoe's songbook. "Can you play any songs on it?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, here, I'll play the Song of Time." Zoe turned the pages until the song of time's notes were facing her.

Zoe picked up her ocarina and played the song of time.

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Fuk_hpRX9Qk

Suddenly Zoe felt like she was falling. The song of time echoed around her while what looked like hundreds of little white clocks danced around her. All the coins in her pockets fell out and suddenly she found herself on the ground.

Zoe looked around confused. The choir room was empty, and quiet. Zoe pulled out her phone. It said "Ocober 11, 2010." Zoe almost dropped the phone. "I went three days into the past!"

Once Zoe had stopped panicing, she remembered in the games, if you played the inverted song of time, you'd go forward in time.

Zoe looked at the song of times notes and figured out the inverted song of time and began playing.

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=ii7vcK8BPPI

Zoe again felt like she was falling. The inverted song of time played around her. As she fell, more coins flew from her pocket, but she kept a tight hand on her phone. Her mom would kill her if she lost it, and she didn't think that "It fell out while I was traveling through the time and space continuum" Would make a good excuse.

When Zoe finally fell on solid ground, the volleyball team was staring at her. Anna broke the silence. "What just happened?" she asked.

Jill spoke for Zoe, "I think Zoe just traveled back in time."

Stephanie K spoke up. "But that's impossible…right?"

Zoe shrugged. "All I know is that I played the song of time and went 3 days into the past, then played the inverted song of time and came back here."

"Wow…what else can you do? Play another song," The girls started saying.

_I feel like a celebrity! _Zoe thought. _All these people want to hear me now!_

Zoe leafed through the book till she landed on a page that had horses on its edges. She began to play. "Yes…" Zoe said. She grabbed the book and dashed out the exit door that led outside. All the volleyball girls followed her. Zoe set the book down on the grass and started to play Epona's song

http : / www. / watch?v = g0wuzx9_UF0

Jill caught up with Zoe and listened to Zoe play. When Zoe was finished, she looked around. After fifteen seconds, Zoe's shoulders slumped with disappointment. Jill put her hand on Zoe's shoulder and said, "It's okay. Did you really think it would happen?"

"Well," Zoe started, "I thought maybe it would, you know? Since I traveled in time…" she trailed off.

Jill turned Zoe to look her in her eyes. "Look, if you think about it logically, she's not a real horse. Do you think something that's not real could come to something that is real?"

"Well…maybe."

"No," Jill said. "Do you think that if you played The Serenade of Water, that you'd actually transport to Lake Hylia?"

"Well…probably not."

Kailey was at Zoe's other shoulder. She turned Zoe to look at her. "And do you think that if you played Saria's Song that you'd be able to talk with Saria?"

Zoe shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't," Jill said turning Zoe to look at her. "And if you play Epona's song, Epona's not actually going to come to you."

Jill was then interrupted by the screams of different soccer players.

"No…way…." Kailey and Jill trailed off. The rest of the volley ball team stood in shock, watching as a large horse with orangeish reddish skin, black knees, white feet, tail and mane, and black muzzle galloped past the soccer field and galloped up to Zoe and the volleyball team, staring with mouths hanging down.

Zoe started to walk up to it, but Anna grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

Zoe confused stared back at Anna. "I'm going to walk up to Epona."

Anna shook her head no. "You don't know that horse!"

Zoe looked back at her with sass on the ready to drop from her tongue. "That's Epona. She's Link's horse. I could jump fences with that horse."

Anna continued to say no, but Zoe got her hand free from Anna's arm and ran up and onto the horse. She squeezed it gently with her ankles, and urged the horse foreword.

Epona needed no more urges, and dashed across the field, making Zoe scream and she flew across the field with only two fistfuls of mane to keep her on the horse's back. As she gradually got used to riding the horse, she relaxed a bit more and screamed with enjoyment.

Ben, a soccer player and a good friend of Zoe's, stopped to stare at Zoe on the back of Epona. He was a Zelda fan too, and knew what she was riding.

Zoe pulled back on Epona's hair just a bit and Epona reared. Zoe held her ocarina up in the air, like Gannon had in Twilight Princess with Midna's helmet. It was pretty epic.

When Epona went back down on all fours, Ben walked over. "Whoa! Is that-"

"-Epona? Yes. How awesome is this?"

Ben didn't seem to hear her and stared at Epona. "…how…"

"I played Epona's song on my ocarina." Zoe held up the ocarina for Ben to see. Zoe slipped of Epona to help him see it better.

"Wow. That looks just like the one from the game!" Ben held it in his hands, flipping it over and over. "Can you play other songs?"

Zoe shrugged. "Here, hold this." She handed Ben the song book and flipped to the Song of Storms.

She played the song of storms and large dark clouds formed quickly, thunder crashed and Ben jumped back. Not wanting to get caught in a downpour, Zoe quickly played the sun song and the clouds went away.

"Whoa! That's-"

"Giirrrrlssss!" Coach Harmes called. She was gesturing for the volleyball girls to head inside.

"Gotta go."

"But, what about Epona?"

Zoe shrugged. "She always finds her way somewhere safe in the games. I'm sure she'll be fine." Zoe patted the horse in question. "I've gotta go now. Don't lose the game!"

Zoe ran after the other girls and Epona, sensing her adventure had ended, ran off into the woods.

This left Ben standing on the soccer field, wondering if this had been his imagination, or if it was real. And if it was, why would winning or losing a game matter, compared to finding a magic ocarina?

* * *

In the woods not too far away, a tall girl in a light brown dress sat on a tree, playing a flute. The trees around her seamed to play with her as she played the song of the lost woods.

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v= L2ikKsMAvxU

She was trying to connect herself with the girl from her dreams. The girl who had red-blonde hair, a blue ocarina, and a silver locket around her neck, identical to the girl in the brown dress' own.

Epona walked up to the girl in the brown dress and nuzzled her sweetly. The girl in the brown dress stroked Epona's neck and scratched between her ears. "We'll find her soon. Then we'll figure this all out. I know we will."

**End**

**Miffles: Wait, that's it? You're ending it there?**

**Me: No. *to audience* I officially decided to make more chapters. If you guys wanna help, you can suggest a better title. Something cooler then what I have.**

**Miffles: You're so lazy!**

**Me: You know what I have to say to that?**

**Miffles: …I'm not sure if I wanna know.**

**Me: *Signing***

**Vi sitter här i venten!**

**o spelar lite DotA. **

**Jill: Vi Sitter här i venten!**

**o spelar lite DotA! **

**Me: I feel you man!**

**Jill:Vi Sitter här i venten **

**Me: o spelar lite DotA!**

**Miffles: -facepalm-**

**R&R!**

**(It'll make Zoe's day!)**


	2. The Encounter

**Me: Alright, here goes ch.2 I'd like to thank my buddy Jill. For out little brainstorming parties we've had to figure out how this is supposed to go. So, Thanks for that. Also, all the NEGITIVE pressure is NOT appreciated Jill!**

**Miffles: the more time you spend online, the crazier you seem to get. **

**Me: WELL I DON'T GIVE A CHAPSTICK!**

**Miffles: …okay then. I'm going to leave now.**

**Me: Well, while you're up on the magic writing box, can you push down the disclaimer scroll? Oh! And the claimer one!**

**Miffles: Fine! *drops down scrolls***

**Me: *unrolls scrolls*Alright. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, an Ocarina, or any of the people I mention, or the songs, or the books. They're just really good.**

**Claimer: I don't own Cassie in real life, butI do now since shes not of FF.N. Kailey and Jill however both are on FF.N**

Then next day, Zoe's radio started playing at 6:54, waking her up since the last thing she'd been listening to was "Classic Rock 24/7". It was extremely loud. Zoe wound up waking up to "Juke Box Hero" by Foreigner.

As the man screamed "That one guitar," Zoe's head shot up and hit her head on the roof of the bunk bed. She shot her foot out to keep her stable, but it slipped on a piece of paper, shooting Zoe's legs out from the bed. Immediately, Zoe grabed the pole on her bed as her foot slipped out from under her.

When she was sure that she was stable, she let go of the pole and hit the stop button on the radio. "I should listen to Celtic central when I go to bed." She rubbed her eyes and turned on her lamp.

She looked at the piece of paper she'd slipped on. It was another note! Just like the one that had been in the Ocarina box!

She read it to herself.

_Watch your steps. There's always something out there that's going to make you stumble._

_Friends are closer then they seam and can help you up when you fall._

_The paths you take won't always be the same as your friends,_

_But if you follow your heart, and they're in it, you find your way back._

Zoe, confused, put the note in my desk drawer and got dressed for school.

Cassie was enjoying her afternoon running. This was probably the best (and only) time running in the forest. Cassie started singing with her iPod.

"_When I see your face! Face!_

_There's not a thing that I would change!_

_Cause girl you're amazing! Just the way you are!_

_Yeahah!"_

Suddenly Cassie froze. There was something in the clearing just up ahead. She turned her iPod down and walked into the clearing.

She stopped dead and froze. She was looking at the back of a guy with green skin and orange hair, sitting. On top a horse. A big black horse.

The first thing that ran through Cassie's head was "WTF?"

Cassie slowly started to back away, but stepped on a twig, making a loud "SANP!"

The freaky ginger man turned around. He pulled his horse so he could get a good look at Cassie.

There was a…interesting silence. Then ginger man spoke.

"Who are you?"

Cassie gulped. She suddenly realized she was short of breath. "Uh…I'm Cassie. I got to the school in front of this forest preserve…I'm running…." She decided that that summed her up pretty well.

"Cassie…that's an odd name for a girl. Also odd clothes."

Cassie looked down at her jobbing clothes. It was just a light, baggy tee-shirt and some athletic shorts.

"Can you tell me where we are?" There was another odd silence as freaky ginger man just stared at Cassie.

"Uh…Tinley Park…Illinois…?" Cassie's sentence trailed off.

Ginger man's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that anywhere near Hyrule?"

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Where's Hyrule?"

Ginger man leaned back. "Do you know anything? Hyrule is the main city where the royal family lives."

"The only main town here is either downtown Tinley, or Chicago."

Ginger man looked confused. Then looked down and mumbled. "Maybe this world has no Hyrule." He looked back at Cassie. "Have you seen Zelda? Or Sheik? Maybe Ruto and that short Kokiri fool are here too. And if they're here, so would that fool sage of a Gourdo will be here too."

Cassie shifted from foot to foot as she shook her head. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. You may go." He waved Cassie away and she, grateful, ran.

Cassie ran strait to Zoe's house, since Zoe was the closest to the forest preserve. Zoe opened the door and smiled. "Hey Cassie, what's up?"

Zoe's many new light blue streaks were obvious amongst her blond hair. She was prone to dye her hair over the weekend, and then would dye it normal on Sunday night since oddly colored hair wasn't allowed at her school. It was a weird system.

"Okay, you're not going to guess what happened!" Cassie leaned over because she was out of breath.

Zoe leaned down and put her arm on Cassie's back. "Whoa…Cassie, let's go over to the couch. Kay?"

Cassie didn't acknowledge she'd heard Zoe, but she allowed Zoe to lead her to the couch. Cassie plunked down while Zoe went to get Cassie some water. When Cassie had more or less drained the whole glass, she was ready to talk.

"Okay, so I'm jogging, right?"

"Right."

Cassie narrowed her eyes. "It was rhetorical."

"Sorry, continue."

Cassie did as she was told and told Zoe all about the freaky ginger man and the comments about her clothes and name.

Zoe's brow furrowed. "Wait, green skin, orange hair, black clothes, and riding a horse?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Give me a minute," Zoe said as she walked out of the living room. Cassie sat there drinking the water left in her glass till the glass was dry.

Zoe came back holding her mom's red laptop. Cassie looked at what she had on the screen. I was the ginger man!

"That's him! That's freaky ginger man! How do you have a picture of him?" Zoe looked frightened and a bit disturbed. "Zoe, what is it?"

"Cassie, that's Gannondorph, from 'Legend of Zelda.' He's known as master of all evil. Black sorcerer and is the holder of the triforce of power. He's the most evil man ever. His one goal is to take over the world."

Zoe put the computer down and started pacing. "And if he's in the real world…" Zoe started fretting. "Oh crap! This isn't good." Zoe sat next to Cassie on the couch. "What did he say to you? After he talked about your name and clothes."

Cassie closed her eyes as she tried to remember. "Um…he asked me if I'd seen Zelda or Sheik. Then something about a route… a Coke earring, and something called…um…a Gorudo."

Zoe thought about it. "So Zelda and Sheik are here too." She tapped her chin with her index finger. Cassie noticed that Zoe had painted her nails a metallic blue to match her hair. "Route, route…what character…OH! Ruto! Did he say Ruto?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that was it!" Cassie realized. "Who's Ruto?"

Zoe leaned over on the computer and pulled up a picture of a fish-like lady with fins and a big head. "That's princess Ruto. She's the sage of water. She's a Zora. They're fish people who like in "

Cassie nodded. "Okay…So what's coke earring?"

Zoe thought for a bit. "I'm going to guess Kokiri."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah! That's it!"

"And if Zelda and Ruto are here, Saria would be the Kokiri Gannon would talk about." Zoe looked at Cassie's puzzled face. Zoe pulled up the picture of a little girl with green hair, sitting on the stump and holding a fairy. "That's Saria, the sage of the forest. She's a Kokiri. The kokiri stay children forever and care about almost nothing but having fun."

Zoe stood up. Cassie watched as Cassie walked out of the room, her small blue cape/shirt bellowed around her, and came back with a thick book, about the size of a text book.

"What is that?" Cassie said, almost afraid to ask.

"It's the Special edition of 'Legend of Zelda: The Complete Encyclopedia.' It's everything someone would want to know about Legend of Zelda."

The cover was made to look faded and had what looked like spread, curved, eagle wings on a stick, with three triangles in the form of one big triangle right in the curve between the two wings. This symbol made no sense to Cassie, but Zoe knew it was the Symbol of Hyrule.

Written in gold letters was "_Legend of Zelda: The Complete Encyclopedia by Z. Elda Sage."_

"Wow…You're such a nerd." Cassie said.

Zoe ignored her and flipped to a page with a picture of a blue hexagon with the same yellow triangle in the middle, but this time the triangle was surrounded by various colored coins almost.

"What's that?" Cassie asked.

"That's a picture of the Fountain of Sages. Each medallion stands for a different sage. When Link awakes all the sages they help you when you fight Gannon." Zoe moved her fingers down the page. She filliped it once or twice till she was looking at a picture of a girl with orange hair and baggy pink pants.

"Ah HA! Nabooru! Sage of Spirit. Nabooru's a Gorudo. A race of desert women who hate men." Cassie nodded.

"I like that," Cassie said. Cassie got up and looked at the book.

Both girls suddenly froze as the air was filled with, First, the sound of turning pages, Then crashing waves, rustling leaves, and then the sound of wind chimes ringing. They could almost see the noise in the air. Then, there were different colored wisps of something. They were purple, gold, green and blue.

Then the wisps began to come together. Then the top of the wisps became solid in the form of paper. It was like watching a paper come out of a printer. Slowly as the paper began to form Zoe realized that she'd seen this same kind of paper and writing before.

"Another note!" Zoe said. "Man, I have no idea who's sending me these!" When the note was finally formed, She reached out for it and pulled it back. "It says:

_Think about yourself_

_Think about how you act and who you're like._

_Who do you like, and what makes you you._

_When you look closely, you'll know what path to take._

_The others around you will be with you all the way through._

_But beware the darkness, for you are light. Darkness is strong but you are stronger then it._

_You will make decisions that will be hard, but trust your instincts and Follow your heart._

_Three others will follow._

Zoe thought hard about what it said, while Cassie was still staring at where the note had been.

"Wha…what was that? How'd you do that?"

Zoe shrugged. "I didn't do it. I just pulled it out. I'm just as shocked, but weird things have been happening all around me. I'm not surprised anymore, really."

Cassie nodded. She noticed that Zoe's wind chime would ring when she moved closer to it. Zoe continued to think about what the note meant. She noticed Cassie's glass was full again.

"So what should we do?" Cassie asked, The silence unbearable.

Zoe almost did seem to hear her. "Three others will follow…"

"Zoe! Look at me! What should we do?"

Zoe looked at Cassie, snapping out of her trance. Then an idea came to mind.

Zoe straitened up, picked up her ocarina, and looked at Cassie. "I think we need to get Jill and Kailey and go talk to freaky ginger man." She said smiling.

Cassie nodded. "Let's."

END

**Me: Yeah, sorry it's kinda short. But it's good. I like it.**

**Miffles: Dude, you dropped a major hint with that "it sounded like the sound of this that and the other" part.**

**Me: Yeah…You know, each sound matches a sage. If you can figure out which sage matches which sound, I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter. How's that sound? Great?**

**Miffles: I couldn't care less!**

**Me: Great! Okay, so, first person to match the two gets a sneak peak. **

**One catch: ****JILL YOU CAN NOT ENTER! NOT A CHANCE!**


	3. The Fight

**Me: HELLLOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! Here's the next chapter, lovingly written for all you views by my good friend Jillian Ann Qebecinstine. Her user name is Jiru1313. Look her up and send her a message saying how much you loved this chapter. Also, because I find it easiest to write from Zoe's perspective (Because I AM Zoe), Jill wrote this mostly in Jill's perspective (Because she IS Jill). So with that out of the way, here's chapter 3!**

"How do you do that graph for number five?"

Jill turned to face Kailey, and then showed Kailey her paper. "That one was pretty confusing. I hate graphing inequalities." Jill sighed. Algebra. Gotta love it.

Kailey was sitting in Jill's room doing homework and listening to the radio. She came home with Jill every week after yearbook committee, so this was a normal routine. As Jill was about to write down the answer to another problem, she noticed what song was playing on the radio.

"Omigosh I love this song!" Coldplay was her favorite band. She started singing the lyrics along with the song, and Kailey rocked out in the background. The song was called _Violet Hill:_

"_Was a long and dark December_

_From the rooftops I remember_

_There was snow, white snow_

_Clearly I remember_

_From the windows they were watching_

_While we froze_

_Down below_

_When the future's architectured _

_By a carnival of idiots on show_

_You better lie low_

_So if you love me _

_Won't you let me know?_

_Was a long and dark December_

_When the banks became cathedrals_

_And the fox _

_Became God_

_Priests clutched onto Bibles_

_Hollowed out to fit their rifles_

_And the cross_

_Was held aloft_

_Bury me in honor_

_When I'm dead and hit the ground_

_A love back home_

_Unfolds_

_So if you loved me_

_Won't you let me know?_

_I don't want to be a soldier_

_Who the captain of some sinking ship_

_Would stow_

_Far below_

_So if you loved me_

_Why'd you let me go?_

_I took my love down to Violet Hill_

_There we sat in snow_

_All that time she was silent still_

_So if you love me_

_Won't you let me know? _

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?"_

The song was over. Then Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream _came on. Jill shut the radio off. Then, as if by magic, more Coldplay came on!

"I thought you shut the radio off…" Kailey said.

"I did!" Jill exclaimed. But still, the Coldplay song _Speed of Sound _filled the room. Jill looked in her pocket, only to realize that it was her ringtone playing. She was getting a phone call.

She took the phone out of her pocket. It was Zoe! She held up a finger to Kailey, and picked up the phone.

"Zoe?" She turned the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, it's me!" the voice over the phone answered. "And you'll never believe who Cassie saw while she was running!"

"Wait, Cassie's there? Let me talk to her!" Kailey said.

"Kailey, Jill, listen!" Zoe said. There was something urgent about her voice. "Okay, who has green skin and orange hair, rides a black horse?"

Kailey answered. "Um…. A troll?"

Jill shook her head. "No, that easy. Ganondorf."

The answer was Cassie's voice this time. "Yeah! Creepy ginger dude! I saw him while I was running in the forest behind school!"

"No way, I don't believe that for a minute," Jill said while rolling her eyes. "I mean how stupid do you think I am?"

"No, I swear! I promise you Jill, there was a creepy ginger dude on a black horse in the middle of the forest."

"…. Okay, I believe you." Jill was still skeptical.

"Is he still there?" Kailey asked.

"I dunno, wanna go find out?" Zoe replied.

Jill yelled, "YES! LETSGO SEE WHY HE'S HERE! AND NOT IN HYRULE CAUSING HAVOC!"

Zoe laughed. "I thought you would say that. Meet us at the forest behind scho-"

Jill hung up. "Come on Kailey, I'll ride my bike."

"What about me? I don't have a bike."

"You'll…. ride on my handlebars! But hurry, I wanna meet the King of Evil!"

They both ran outside and hopped on Jill's bike. They might not have known it at the time, but they were headed for quite an adventure.

The forest was in view now. It was a good thing, too. Jill was getting tired.

"Come on, Jill! Just a little further!" Kailey was the lucky one. She just had to balance on the handlebars.

"Shut…. up…." Jill panted. "I'm the one doing all the work…!"

"Hey, I have to balance!"

"That's it…" Jill stopped the bike. "Off you go!"

Kailey fell off the bike. "Geez, what was that for?"

"You were getting on my nerves. Now come on, I see Zoe and Cassie." They started walking.

Cassie saw them approaching first. She started waving her arms like crazy and jumping up and down like a maniac. Jill and Kailey chuckled at this. Typical Cassie.

When they had finally walked to Zoe and Cassie, Jill stopped and stared into the woods. "Is he really in there?"

"My guess is yes." Zoe replied.

Kailey was acting nervous. "Are we really gonna go in there? What if he, I don't know, kills us?"

Zoe held up her ocarina. "He can't! I have this. I'm sure I could conjure up a storm. Getting hit by lightning a few times would set him in his place." She disappeared into the forest.

Jill followed her into the forest, with Cassie by her side. Kailey reluctantly followed.

Cassie took the lead. "It was this way!" She led them to the clearing where she ran into Ganondorf that afternoon. Sure enough, he was still standing there with his horse inspecting a map.

Jill cracked off a sturdy looking branch from a nearby tree. "Just in case," she informed the rest of the group. She stepped into the clearing. "Excuse me mister, but this is private property."

Ganondorf turned his head to face Jill. "Ah. Another girl with strange clothes. And who are you?"

Jill looked down at her clothes, then up at Ganondorf. "What's wrong with skinny jeans and a t-shirt?" she said. "And by the way, my name is Jillian Ann Quebecinstine."

Ganondorf shook his head. "Yet another strange name." He looked at Cassie. "I see your friend brought you here. Why?"

Zoe took a turn to talk. "We were just wondering how you got here. You look like you came from far away."

Ganondorf looked like he was about to speak, when Cassie piped up. "The jig is up, you creepy ginger guy! We know you're Ganondork or whatever your name is!"

"Come on Cassie, you know its pronounced 'Ganondorf'," Jill commented.

Zoe smacked her forehead. "You guys, I thought we were going to be more subtle about this!"

Cassie and Jill looked at each other. "…Oh," they said in unison.

Ganondorf eyed the group carefully. "You know who I am, then." He stepped toward them.

Jill held up the stick. "Back off, buddy, I'm armed!" She swung the stick around a few times. She was about to do an over the head flair, but then she lost her grip on the stick and it flew out of her hand. It hit Ganondorf's horse, which then reared and ran away. "Shoot," she said.

"Jill you IDIOT! Now we're gonna get killed by creepy ginger guy!" Cassie exclaimed.

Kailey whispered to Zoe, "Why don't you take out that ocarina now?"

"Wait a minute. I don't want him to steal it."

Jill spoke to the group. "It's okay guys, I got this." She ran up to Ganondorf and started punching him in the neck, then the shoulder, then his back.

"…What are you doing?" asked Ganondorf.

Zoe slapped her forehead.

Jill was still punching away. "Trying… to… hit… your… pressure points! Shoot, you must be immune." Just then, she felt a giant shove, and then she flew backwards. Ganon had hit her! "OWW! Geez! Hasn't your mum taught you not to hit girls?"

Cassie and Kailey ran over to her while Zoe whipped out her ocarina.

Ganondorf saw the ocarina. "That's cute, but it's not likely to stop me from doing anything you wouldn't want me to do." He snapped his fingers and two purple portals appeared in the air. "Now that you know who I am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you. Goodbye," he said as he walked through a portal.

"Great." Zoe said. "Just great."

"What…. what are those…?" Kailey asked.

Zoe started backing away. "Moblins come out of those… we gotta get outta here!"

Too late. A large, ghoulish, doglike creature carrying a spear loomed out of the portal. Then another. Another. Soon a massive group of these doglike creatures surrounded the girls.

"Moblins…" Zoe muttered. She started by playing the Song of Storms on her ocarina. Sure enough, a large storm cloud formed in the sky, and it started to rain.

"And this accomplishes what?" Cassie was being negative.

"Cassie, you're being negative," Zoe decided to point out as a few moblins were struck by lightning.

"From the looks of it, there's not much to be positive about…!" Jill said as she backed away from a moblin.

"Yup. We're toast," Kailey said.

They all charged at once.

"Scatter!" Zoe said. The girls had no problem with this suggestion.

"I forget how to beat these things! Shoot!" Jill shouted as she ran away from an approaching moblin.

"You have to hit them with a hookshot! Or at least that's how it was in Ocarina of Time!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Where are we going to do? We don't have a hookshot!" Jill had picked up the stick and was hitting a moblin.

"I dunno, but it's your fault we're in this situation!" Zoe ran as she talked, and she was almost impaled by one of the moblin's spears.

In all the chaos, a scream echoed through the forest. It was Cassie.

Jill looked over to see that the moblin had Cassie up against a tree, and that his spear was almost at her neck. "CASSIE!" she yelled as she rushed over, only to be tackled by another moblin, who she started hitting with the stick.

The monster raised his spear. Cassie closed her eyes. Just as the moblin was going to deliver the final blow, two swords appeared around its neck and cut its head off. She opened one eye, only to see a woman with orange hair and baggy pink pants kick over the moblin and drive a sword through its heart. It disappeared into purple smoke. "Who…?" Cassie wondered. The woman darted away and started fighting another moblin.

The rest were too busy to notice the woman with the baggy pants. Kailey had found a hiding spot in a large, hollow log and was seated in there. Just when she thought she was safe, she heard footsteps on the top of the log. She clenched her fists together. The footsteps were above her, then on the open end of the log. She winced when she saw the moblin jump down at the opening. It took a fighting stance, and Kailey realized that it had prepared to charge at her.

There was a sound of rushing leaves, and then some music played in the background. Kailey realized it was ocarina music, but it didn't quite sound like Zoe's ocarina…

A tree root burst out of the ground and grabbed a moblin while the ocarina music continued. It squeezed and squeezed the moblin until it vanished into a poof of purple smoke. Kailey stepped out of the log to see lots of moblins getting choked by roots, and a little girl with green hair sitting in a tree, playing an ocarina. "What the…?" she said.

Zoe had run down to the stream that passed through the forest. She needed to buy time so she could figure out the fingering to Epona's Song. She figured that if she had a horse, she could just trample the moblins and everyone would be safe. As she was flipping through her ocarina songbook, she heard a twig crack behind her. She whipped around to see a moblin pointing its spear at her and making a noise for which she took to mean chuckling. She grabbed her ocarina and played the Song of Storms. Some surrounding trees got hit by lightning, but unfortunately, the moblin did not.

The moblin charged at Zoe, when two finlike projectiles came out from behind her. They hit the moblin, who then evaporated into purple smoke, and circled back to their owner. Zoe turned around to see a blue creature with the finlike projectiles on her arms. "Ruto?" Zoe said to the creature that she knew to be a Zora. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Jill had found a downed moblin's spear and had picked it up. She was trying to hit a moblin with it, but all she had really done was hit trees and pull up plants. A moblin aimed a kick at her and she tried to block it with the spear… and the spear cracked in half. "Shhhhhhaving cream!" Jill exclaimed while backing against a tree.

She braced for impact. "I'm too young to die!" she said while she closed her eyes and curled up in a ball, hands over her head. The moblin grunted and brought back his spear. She waited. And waited. But the moblin never brought the spear down on Jill. Jill opened her eyes and saw the moblin fall face-first onto the ground in front of her. It had darts sticking in its back. The moblin vanished into purple smoke, and Jill watched as a figure with blue clothing and a piece of cloth covering their face brought down two more moblins with a chain. Jill had a puzzled expression. "Sheik?"

Soon, all but a few moblins were dead, and the four girls were in the clearing, watching their saviors bring down the last of the moblins. A few moblins were heading back to the portal. Sheik yelled, "Do NOT let them escape." Ruto said, "On it!" and her fin-like projectiles brought down the last of them. Nabooru walked up to the portal and threw a bomb into it. The bomb exploded, and the portal disappeared.

Jill ran up to the group of heroes. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. "! !" She gave Sheik a giant hug, then Nabooru, then Saria, and last Ruto.

Cassie scratched her head. "Who are these people?"

Zoe responded. "The one in the puffy pants is Nabooru. She's the man-hater. The green-haired one is Saria, she's the Kokiri, or 'coke earring'. The one that looks like a mermaid/fish is Ruto, and the Sheikiah in blue is Sheik. Sheik is the alternate form of Princess Zelda, who is the princess of Hyrule."

Jill turned and faced the four women who had saved them. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hyrule?"

Ruto was the one to respond. She looked worried. "We have come to seek help. Hyrule is in danger. Hyrule needs you."

END

**Me: Clifffffhanger! Hanging from a cliff! And that's why hes called Cliff HANGER! Cha!**

**Miffles: *Rolls eyes* oh shut up.**

**Me: Wouldn't you love that?**

**Miffles: Yes. Yes I would.**

**Me: Well toooo bad! Well now I've gotta go. If you liked my story, REVIEW! If you hated my story, REVIEW! If you don't give a chapstick about my story, REVIEW!**

**You get it.**

**R&R! It'll make my day.**


	4. The Conversion

**Me: Okay, so there're some reviewers who I wanted to respond to. But she was an anonymous reviewer, so I'm going to reply here.**

**Miffles: I farking HATE FF when it come to anonymous reviewers. Why can we respond to them? So annoying!**

**Me: Yes, but anyways. Onto the reviewers!**

**Kyle Hill: Yeaahhh…I realized the sun song only sped time up after I starting playing OoT again, but I was too lazy to change it. I also realized all the other things too, and some others that you pointed out, but again, I'm too lazy, and my editor yells at me if I change certain things. But just for you, I'll keep the bike. So keep an eye out for it and you might see it again later!**

**Hello: WHO THE FNICK ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE FNICK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? If this is Jill, SHUT UP! STOP YELLING AT ME! SAVE THE YELLING FOR AT SCHOOL!**

**Oh, Warning! There's some major Illia bashing. So I'm sorry if you like her, but I don't! So I express it though…myself?**

**Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Zoe looked up at Ruto and Sheik. "Yeah, we can kind of see that since Gannon's here and not in the land between dimensions. Did he escape?"

Sheik looked at Zoe, confused. "He escapes every year," as if it was common knowledge.

Zoe looked back at her totally confused. "Huh?"

Ruto saw both faces and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder. "The games are confusing. They're based off of us exactly, but what they don't tell, is that the same thing happens every year, just in a different way."

There was silence as everyone stared at the video game characters. Kailey, having only ever played the first part of twilight princess and hadn't ever played ocarina of time, was still confused. "I don't get it."

Saria walked over to Kaliey and gestured for Kailey to kneel down, since she was a good foot and a half shorter than Kailey. "Is there a book you really like? Or a video game you like to play?"

Kailey, still confused about the question, nodded. "I like to play Pokémon sometimes."

Saria nodded, like she was racking her brain. Then said, "Ah yes! Pokémon. I remember. That's actually a perfect example. The land of Hyrule is like the Pokémon games. You play one game with the same places and same goal in mind as the last one, but things are different. There are different trainers, and different order things happen. Hyrule is a lot like that. It's the same game over again, but things happen differently."

Cassie nodded, but not really understanding it, but getting the jist of it. Zoe nodded quickly, as a light bulb went on in her head.

"I get it!" she said.

But Cassie, having never played any of the games, her bulb hadn't gone off yet. "But why does it need us?" Zoe's shoulders dropped and her light bulb went out.

Nabooru walked over to Cassie. For her it was the exact opposite. Nabooru was at least a foot and a half _taller_ than Cassie. Nabooru knelt down next to Cassie and smiled. "You see, because the games keep going, the people can't last forever. Every hundred years or so, the role of different people change. Each character must go out and find their replacement."

Cassie nodded. But her light bulb was still flickering.

Jill's light bulb hadn't even thought about starting. "But that doesn't answer her question. Why does it need _us_?" Jill said, over annunciating like she does when she's agitated or mad.

Sheik walked over to Jill. "Jillian Ann?" She asked.

Jill nodded. "Yeaaaahh, that's me," She said starting to back off.

"Because you," she turned to face the entire group. "All of you…We want you to be our replacements." There was silence.

"Are you serious?" Zoe asked. Ruto smiled hugely and walked over to Zoe.

"Entirely." Zoe started jumping up and down and rambling in Elvish like she does when she's excited. "We sent a friend of ours a head to look around and get back to us. She's the one who gave you your Ocarina."

Zoe stopped jumping. But because her brain was thinking Elvish she blurted out some elvish phrase. Ruto stared at her. "Sorry, I meant to say 'Who?' Who did you send?"

Saria walked up to Zoe. "She was never in Ocarina of Time and you don't like her."

Jill and Zoe looked at each other. "Illia?" Saria's gaze fell between them and gestured behind them.

Jill and Zoe, who both hated Illia, dropped their jaws. The she was. Illia. She was wearing a different outfit, and pulling Epona after her.

Zoe's mouth dropped. She'd been dreaming about a girl in the woods wearing a light brown dress, but she'd never dreamed it was Illia. Besides, she never liked Illia. In fact, she and Jill hated Illia. They didn't know why. Probably because, besides being just another love interest for Link, she's completely pointless.

"Hello! Are these the new replacements?" Sheik nodded.

"Yeah, this is mine. Her name is Jill." Sheik laid her hands on Jill's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Jill," Illia said. Jill nodded, but said nothing. She just really didn't like Illia.

Zoe walked up to Epona. "EPONA! You're back!" Zoe threw her arms around Epona's neck and hugged the large horse tight.

Illia, not use to people hugging her horse, shyly smiled. "Uh-huh…you can let go now."

Zoe smiled, gently squeezed Epona, and let go. Ruto walked up and put one hand on Zoe's shoulder. "And this young lady is mine. Illia, this is Zoe."

Illia smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Zoe smilled, but said nothing. She just didn't like Illia at all. There was something…that she just did not like at all about her.

Nabooru smiled and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I have chosen Cassie as my replacement. She's perfect."

Illia nodded. "Hello Cassie." Cassie smiled. Having never played the games, she had no idea who she was talking to, but she could see Zoe and Jill's reaction to seeing her clued to in to the fact that Illia was not to be liked.

Kailey, who had played the first part of Twilight Princess, smiled at Illia, but had the same conclusion that Illia was one of the lesser characters. Saria smiled and pointed up to Kailey. "This is Kailey, my replacement."

Illia smiled and nodded. "Is that all the replacements?" Sheik tapped her chin.

"Let me check." Sheik reached down and seemed to grab an invisible piece of cloth. She pulled it over herself and became bright and shining. Everyone turned away.

When they looked back, Sheik was gone, and in her place was Zelda. She had the exact dress like she did in Twilight Princess, but she had blonde hair like in Ocarina of Time, but had the two little braid things in front like in Twilight Princess.

"I always keep a ledger in this dress somewhere." She patted the sides of her dress until she found a hidden pocket and pulled out a large slab of paper. "Ah ha! Here it is." She pulled a random quill pen out of nowhere and started crossing off names. "We need a boy. His name is Nathan. Tall, blonde, has some knowledge in swordsmanship, age 17, athletic, likes to run, and lives around here." Zelda looked up. "Know anyone like that?"

The girls stared at her with mouths open.

"What?" Zelda asked.

Zoe started to speak, but all that came out was squeaks. Kailey put a hand on Zoe's back to make sure she didn't fall over. Zoe croaked and squeaked again.

Kailey translated for her. "That's Zoe's brother, Nate." Zelda smiled.

"Great! Do you know where he is?" Zoe shrugged, her blue streaks rippling slightly.

"I don't know. I was hanging out with him last night, but he left early this morning and hasn't come back."

Zelda's brow furrowed. "Hmm…okay. Do you have an idea where he is now?"

Again Zoe shrugged, but then got an idea. "You know, last night he said something about going over to Austin's house. I bet that's where he is."

Zelda smiled and shoved the pad of paper into the hidden pocket in her dress. "Great. Let's go get him!"

All the girls started to leave, but Kailey realized something. "Wait, we can't go to Austin's house with a bunch of video game characters following. Especially when one of them is extremely short, with green hair, another one wearing a medieval dress, one with a horse, another with swords, and the other one's actually part fish."

Everyone was silent. Zelda raised a finger. "I can turn back into Sheik if that helps."

Kailey did a facepalm. "No, I'm afraid that's not going to help."

Cassie nodded. "Okay, so you guys stay here, we'll get Zoe's brother and come back."

Nabooru shook her head. "No, we can't let you go alone. Now that Gannon knows you're here he's probably going to set some traps for you. It'll be safer if one of us went with you."

The girls nodded. "It should be one who looks normal," Jill said. All the characters perked up.

Saria picked up. "Great. Illia, you go with the girls."

All of the girls' jaws dropped. __

**"Illia?"**

* * *

Illia frowned. "Gah! This thing is so hard! How do you manage this? It's impossible!"

Jill hissed. "Shut up! You keep shaking the bars! It _is_ impossible if you don't. Stay. Still!" Jill toppled over on her bike for the fourth time.

Illia fell over onto the sidewalk. "Ow! These rocks really hurt!"

Zoe pulled over. "Do you guys really need to do this again?" This had been the fourth time that Jill and Illia had fallen over.

After the girls left the clearing with Illia, they went back to Zoe's house. Zoe let Cassie borrow one of her bikes, and had Kailey ride on the back of Zoe's bike, leaving Jill to carry Illia. Then they'd taken off.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm not used to riding your metal contraptions!" Illia said again. "I'm much better with horses!"

Kailey and Cassie pulled over. "Guys! Come on!"

"Austin lives just down the road," Cassie said as she put her bike on the side of the road and helped Jill and Illia up.

Illia stood up. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should just follow on foot."

Zoe shook her head. "There's a set of train tracks and no sidewalk. It wouldn't be safe."

Jill, however, loved that idea! "Yeah! Let's do that!"

Zoe scowled. "Jill, no. it's not safe. We're gonna need a better solution." Zoe tapped her chin.

Cassie stood up. "How about Kailey and Illia switch. Kailey was on your handlebars on the way there anyways."

Jill silently fumed. She didn't want anyone riding on her handlebars. But, Kailey was better than Illia. "Alright, Fine! Get on." Jill grunted as she pulled the bike up. Kailey got on the handle bars and the group took off again.

Zoe took the front, with Jill and Kailey behind her and Cassie following. Illia was still complaining about the bikes. Then she saw a stop light. "OHMIGOSH! WHAT'S THAAAAT?"

Jill started to over enunciate like she does every time she gets mad, as she muttered, "Freaking comma head," then said, "That's a stop light. It turns red, when it wants you to stop, green when it wants you to go, and yellow when it wants you to slow down."

"How does it know when you're close to it?" Jill did a face palm as best as one can when she's on a bike. Cassie was the one who spoke up next.

"It's magic!" Then she rolled her eyes.

Illia took it serious. "REAALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!"

Everyone groaned in exasperation and just ignored Illia for the rest of the trip.

FINALLY, after many questions from Illia and a lot of exasperated sighs, they made it to Austin's. Zoe practically jumped off the bike and ran to the door.

She pressed the door bell several times, making a song out of it, like she always does. She'd just gotten a really good beat and had even started coming up with words when the door was flung open.

"STOP IT!" It was Austin, Nate's friend. Austin looked into the house and yelled, "Nate! It's for you!" Austin disappeared and was replaced by Nathan.

"Zoe, what's up?"

Zoe was struck dumb. What would she say? 'Hey! Legend of Zelda characters need us so they can continue to live and you're gonna be link!' or maybe 'hey Nate, mum and dad need us. They're kind of in the woods…and they look like legend of Zelda characters.' She was just left standing there with her mouth half open, barely getting a stutter out.

Nate stared at her. "Is there something wrong?" Then who of all people should start talking?

"Hi! Are you Nathan?" Cassie practically nailed Illia in the gut with her elbow. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Nate. Are you Kathy? I heard that they had a new student at the middle school." Illia was confused. She shook her head.

"Um, No I'm OW!" Cassie nailed Illia again.

"Shut up!" Cassie hissed.

"Why?" Illia asked, "He's gonna have to find out soon anyways! How else are we supposed to have a link?"

Suddenly Nathan said, "Ohhhhh, I see now. This is about Youmacon, isn't it?" He looked at Illia for a second time. "That's why she dressed up as Illia."

Zoe shook her head. "Um, no…she's not dressed as Illia."

Nathan leaned back and laughed. "Of course she is! Who else is she dressed as?"

Everyone was awkwardly silent. Then Kailey broke the silence. "She's not _dressed _as Illia…" She trailed off.

Jill finished for her. "Because she _is_ Illia."

There was an even awkwarder silence. Nate was the first to collect himself. "What?" he asked, practically glaring at Jill.

Illia, completely unfazed by this, said, "They said I _am_ Illia. Because I _am_. I'm Illia! And you're Nate! And we need you. Well, Zelda needs you. Even more specifically Link needs you. But basically, Hyrule needs you!"

The girls let this information set for a minute, unsure how Nate would react.

He first reacted by laughing loudly. In their faces. All the girls took a step back.

"Wow. All this way… (Laugh) just to (laugh) get me (another laugh) just to go to Youma… (Falls over from laughter)" Illia just stared while all the other girls shuffled their feet.

"Is he okay? Did he even hear me?"

Zoe looked at her brother. "Yeah, but when you tell him that you're a video game character…they're not that likely to believe you."

Cassie looked back up. "Then we'll just have to show him!" Cassie and Jill grabbed Nate's arm and started to drag him the bikes. By then, Nate had sobered up.

"Hey! Let me go, tinies!" Because Nate was so tall and towered over everyone, he called everyone shorter than him tinies.

When the girls didn't get off, he stopped moving. He braced himself and then spun around, causing Jill and Cassie to let go. "Now, if you want to show me something, just show me! You don't need to drag me!" He re adjusted his trench coat and put his hat back on after he knocked it off his head.

Illia jumped off the block and hugged Nate's arm. "You're perfect for Link! You remind me just like him." Nate stared at her. Then Illia said something that made Zoe's face turn red. Illia closed her eyes, snuggled (SNUGGLED!) his arm and said, "Except your even stronger…." She smiled and Nate just stared at him.

Zoe, however, had come to her senses and had some well thought out comments and words to say to Illia. She ran down the porch and yanked Illia off.

"ILLIA! GET THE (censor) OF MY BROTHER AND YOU STAY THE (censor) AWAY FROM HIM, YOU (censor)Y LITTLE BI-" Nathan stared at Zoe. She wasn't allowed to say curses or swears unless her sister in collage, Jess, was home.

Jess was still at Collage.

Zoe was in trouble.

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiscuit," she finished. She dropped her head and covered her face with hair so she would try to blend into the background.

It didn't work.

Everyone's mouths dropped open. Zoe normally said other words so she wouldn't swear. And if one did slip out, she'd immediately apologize. She was silent.

Kailey stepped down from the porch and said, "Show Nate first, talk about language second." Everyone but Nathan was brought back to reality. Illia was still trying to figure out what Zoe had said and why it'd made everyone freeze.

Kailey looked at Nathan. "Nate, can you take me and Illia to the middle school? We need to show you something."

Nate looked a bit skeptical. He scanned over the faces of all five girls facing him. He tried to remember if he'd seen the girl who was dressed as Illia. He didn't. She really did look like Illia though.

He sighed. "Fine," He finally said. _Hmm, maybe I can find out who this girl cosplaying Illia is, _he thought.

"Great," Jill said. "We girls will take the bikes and you guys can drive there." Before Nate could object, all the girls ran to the bikes. All the girls, except Illia and Kailey.

He looked at them for a few minutes, wondering if he should start asking questions now, or wait till they were in the car.

Kailey just stared at him for a few minutes. "So are we going?"

Nate sighed. "Alright fine! Get in the car." Nate walked to his car with the other girls following along. He opened the backseat door and the girls crawled in.

Illia sat down and just stared. "Whaaaat is this?" she said in awe.

Kailey face palmed. "This. Is. A. CAR!" Kailey yelled, not wanting to go into details. She was mad enough that she'd missed the new chapter of Tsubasa. Now the most annoying character from Legend of Zelda was sitting in the car next to her, gawking at a dirty car.

Nate chuckled as he backed out. "Nice one. You're really committed to this roll aren't you?"

Illia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Pretending to be Illia. You're good at it." He turned and drove down the street. It was only a five minute drive to the to the forest preserve, so they got there soon.

When they finally go there, he parked the car alongside the street. He patted the car's dash board. "Good work, Epona." He'd named his car Epona and his stupid GPS Navi.

Kailey jumped out of the car and pulled Nathan and Illia after her. She saw Cassie, Jill, and Zoe pull up and ride their bikes into the woods. Kailey turned to look at Nate's car. "Hmm. I hope your okay with leaving that there."

Nate gave her a quizzical look. "Yeah, I'm okay with leaving it there." Kailey shrugged and lead Nathan and Illia into the clearing.

As Kailey was dragging him along, he started to hear some music. There was an ocarina, a harp, and some drums. He also heard a beautiful voice singing an amazing harmony. As they walked closer, more instruments showed up.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked.

Kailey smiled. "You'll see."

When Nathan arrived at the clearing, the sight made him do a double take. More characters from Legend of Zelda were playing together. Nabooru was playing some small bongo drums while Zelda was strumming Sheik's harp. Saria was sitting on a log, playing the fairy ocarina. Next to her Ruto, who was wearing a dress, was singing a beautiful harmony. Cassie was sitting next to Nabooru shaking a tambourine, swaying back and forth, while Jill was sitting playing flute next to Zelda, and Zoe was sing a third part harmony that fit perfectly with Ruto's. The music was just amazing.

"Wow…" Nate said. "This is quite the show. You guys going to do this at youmacon?" Everyone looked up and stopped playing.

Saria hopped off the log and walked up to get a better look at Nathan. "You're a good choice for Link!" Then she looked to Zelda. "Are we ready to go then?" she asked.

Nate just stared at Saira. "Do I know you?"

Saria shook her head. "I don't think so." Then she walked away.

Nabooru walked up and looked at Nathan, examining him like he was under a thorough inspection. "He's a bit scrawny…but he'll do."

Nathan just stood there. "What's going on?" He said.

Zelda walked up to him. _She's beautiful_, he thought.

"Nathan, we need you to come with us to Hyrule. You'll be taking over as Link. We really need you."

Nathan just stared at her. _She smells like flowers_, He thought. "Who are you people? You do know that it's just a video game? It's not real."

Zelda smirked. "Oh, so you're a non believer. Well, we'll just have to show you then." Zelda stepped back and created another portal. This one was gold colored, not purple. "Ruto, Nabooru, Saira, you guys come too." Zelda help her hand out to Nathan and the other to Jill. "Let's go then."

Nathan took her hand still staring at the portal she'd created. _Her hand is as light as a feather. She's amazing! Who is she?_

Jill took Zelda's other hand, excited to finally see Hyrule. _This is going to be AWESOME_, she thought.

Zelda stepped through the portal and pulled Nathan and Jill with her. The gold portal closed after her and another one opened up on Hyrule field.

Nathan just stared. It was like the field in Ocarina of Time, but it was real! It was actually there! He put his hand to his head, trying to figure out what was happening. "This can't be real! This can't be!"

Just then, a figure appeared on the edge of the hill. It was a man on a horse. The man started to come closer. Jill knew right away who it was, but Nathan just stared at him, disbelievingly.

The man came closer and then got off his horse. He walked towards Nathan and smiled.

"Hello Nathan. It's nice to meet you."

At that moment, Zoe and the others walked through their portals. When Zoe saw the man standing there next to Nate, her jaw dropped.

"Holy crap," She yelled, "It's LINK!"

**Me: YAY! That chappie's all done!**

**Miffles: yeah, now jill can't kill you for another week.**

**Me: Yes! Sorry I haven't posted anything sooner. I've been having school work, piano lessons, chores, and all that stuff. Plus, I've been playing OoT to try and refresh myself of the facts and story. So if I make any mistakes, I'm sorry, and you're really smart for pointing them out, but I'm probably not going to fix too much. Unless it's like a huge thing. Like I screw up a sage, which I probably wont! So here's to hoping and thanks for reading!**

**~Miffles and Zoe**


	5. The Change

**Me: alright! Chapter 5!**

**Miffles: Shut up! No one reads this! They only read the chapter!**

**Me: Well FINE! Here's the chapter, but here's a question! DO you read this? My authors notes? **

**Miffles: NO! NO THEY DON'T!**

**Me: SHUT UP! But seriously, tell me if you read it! That way I know what to put on it.**

Link stared at Zoe for a little. "Are these the new replacements?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. This is Jill, Zoe, Cassie, Kailey, and you already know Nathan."

Link smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet all of you," he said gesturing to all of the girls and Nate. "But we need to get you girls some new clothes. We don't need you to draw any more attention to yourselves than you already have."

Kailey looked down at her shirt and pants. She did look a bit inconspicuous standing next to Zelda and Link.

"Come on," Zelda said. "Come back with me to the castle, and we can get you some new clothes."

Ruto, Nabooru, and Saria walked over next to Zelda. Ruto put her hand on Zelda's shoulder. "We need to go Zelda. Take good care of the new replacements!" And with that, Ruto jumped into the Zora River.

Nabooru walked up to Zelda next. "I need to speak to my warriors." Then she turned to Link. "Take care kid!" And then she walked away, off to the desert.

Saria smiled. "Well, I need to the Kokiri and speak to them too. I'll be back too." She grinned and ran around the corner, off to the Kokiri Forest.

Zelda looked back at the girls. "Alright, let's go then!"

Link got on Epona. "I've got to quick drop by Malon. She just got her replacement, and she's apparently never played the games."

Zelda winced. "Great. Well have fun. We'll be at the castle." With that, Link urged Epona forward and Zelda lead the four girls and Nate to the Castle Town Market.

Without thinking, Jill and Zoe started humming the Market song. Zelda smiled and chuckled a little.

Cassie looked around. "This is the weirdest place I've ever been."

Kailey looked at the different people. "It's like a renaissance fair…but…not."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah… it is." Her mind was officially blown. She hadn't felt like this since she'd watched the Le Miserables Anniversary.

Nathan was a little less phased, but still shocked and surprised. _This is ridiculous. And awesome. Maybe ridiculously awesome?_

Zelda gestured for them to keep following. She walked around the corner with the dazed group following. She walked right past the guards and into the castle. She led them up several stairs until they got to a large room.

All the girls covered their eyes. There was a whole wall of windows, and the sun was shining the bright light into the room. When their eyes adjusted, they noticed a man and a girl in the room.

Zelda smiled at Kailey. "Kailey, I believe you know this man," She said as she put the hand on the man's shoulder.

Kailey put her hand down and dropped her mouth. "Valentine?"

Jill and Zoe stared. Sure enough, it was exactly how they had pictured Kailey's prized jewel of OC's. He was a French fashion designer in Kailey's story "Clever Castle" that she hadn't finished yet. There he was, standing there next to a wire mannequin with a beautiful emerald green dress on it. He was tall with short blonde hair that had been spiked up with what looked like fading blue dye on it. His clothes were very well kept and neat, but all were bright and colorful.

The girl standing next to him grinned. "Ahh! Zelda! Welcome back!" She jumped up and hugged Zelda. The girl was wearing a short light purple dress with a black undershirt. She had tan skin and bright red hair pulled into a French braid with beautiful violets braided into it.

"It's nice to see you too Sophie," Zelda said. Sophie smiled and let go. She walked back to Valentine and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked over to the mannequin and walked around it doing last minute adjustments.

Valentine grinned. "Zelda!" He went up and kissed Zelda on both cheeks. "I've just finished zee dress you wished for!" He gestured to the dress on the mannequin.

Zelda smiled. "It's wonderful Valentine." Then she took his hand and turned him to face the girls and Nate. "Valentine, I want to introduce you to the new replacements. This is Jillian…" She gestured to Jill and Valentine bowed. "This is Cassidy…" She gestured to Cassie and Valentine bowed again. "This is Zoe…" She gestured to Zoe and she curtsied back to Valentine's bow. "This is Nathan…" Nathan bowed to Valentine. "And this is Kailey…" Valentine bowed, but Kailey couldn't take it anymore. She fainted.

Jill and Zoe ran to catch her. "Kailey!" They both exclaimed. They ran to catch her.

"Mon dieu!" Sophie said.

Valentine rushed over. "Lay her on zee couch. Is she alright?"

Jill and Zoe carried Kailey onto the couch. "I think she'll be fine," Jill said. "It's just a shock that you're here."

Valentine was confused. "Why would it be a shock zat I am here?" he asked.

Zoe shook her head. "It's not a shock that you're _here_. It's a shock that _you're_ here."

Valentine nodded. "I see." He turned to look at Nathan. "Well, monsieur, shall we start with you? Come with us and we shall get you a proper tunic." Before Nathan could ask or protest, Valentine took him by his hand and led him into the room next door.

This left the girls to look at Kailey who was starting to come to. "Ughh…," she said. "I had a weird dream. We were in Hyrule, and Zelda took us to the Castle, and Valentine was there, and I fainted." She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "That wasn't a dream was it?"

Zelda shook her head.

"How is he here?" Jill asked. "I mean…he's not a real guy."

Zelda sighed and flopped down in a very unprincess-like manor next to Kailey. "It's a long complicated story."

Cassie sat on the floor. "Well, we've got time." She smiled up at Zelda. She didn't know who Zelda was, or why Valentine had made Kailey faint, but she wanted to understand.

"Well," Zelda said, "Valentine comes from a different world, as you know. From the world _you_, created Kailey."

Kailey was confused. "_I_ created another world?"

Zelda nodded. "Whenever a new idea is born and turned into writing or another form of expression, the world becomes real. There are many worlds, all of which are different. But some worlds are connected. They have similar things about them. A similar past or outcome. Maybe a person who looks similar. But if they're similar enough, the worlds have a merge point. In this merge point, an invisible portal is created. One could walk into the other world without even knowing."

Jill nodded. "But what does this world and the one from Clever Castle have to do with each other?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Do you not see?" She pointed at Kailey. "The creator of that world was destined to come to this world. How could they not merge?"

Zoe looked down. If she followed Zelda's logic, there were many worlds that would be merged with Hyrule that she'd created.

Zelda turned to look at Zoe. "Only once in a million does this merging happen. Since Kailey's world already merged, none of yours will."

Jill smiled, "Yes, but honestly, Myrix would be a lot safer than 'Clever Castle.'" Zoe had written a story called "Dragon Riders" and it took place in a country called Myrix. The story had ended with Myrix spending the rest of its life in peace. Kailey's story hasn't ended yet, and it takes place in a country with dark magic, a tyrannical evil king, and a girl named Zhyota whose power to the illusion of pain.

Zelda nodded. "Yes Myrix would be safer, but we can't choose with whom we merge with." She smiled and the girls chuckled a little. They talked for a while until the door opened and Valentine walked in.

"We present to you, monsieur Nathan." With a flourish, he opened the door and Nathan walked in with Sophie behind him pushing him forward.

"Wow!" Zoe exclaimed. "You clean up well!"

There he was. He was wearing a brown tunic made of soft material, lined with a darker brown lining. He had brown pants and tall boots on. He had two arm guards on his arms and gloves with no fingers on them. His hair had been parted to the side and cut shorter and shaggier.

"You look good!" Jill said.

Sophie looked at Jill. "Is it your turn now?" Jill's smile dropped.

Zelda smiled. "I believe it is. Go ahead Jill." Jill shook her head, but Zelda pushed her up. Valentine took her hand and led her into the room next door while Sophie closed the door behind them.

Zoe put her hand on Nate's head and shook his hair. "You look lovely, bud." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." He sat on the floor next to Cassie. "So what have you been talking about?"

"About traveling through worlds buy accidentally falling through an invisible portal."

Nathan blinked a few times. "Okaaaay," he said.

Zelda chuckled. "It's a lot less complicated then it sounds."

Nate nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it."

They all talked for a little bit-about weather, Hyrule, and other things-until the doors opened and out came Jill with Sophie behind her and Valentine holding the door open for her.

"Oh my, Jill," Zoe exclaimed. "You look like a princess!"

Jill smiled. She was wearing a long while dress with a V-neck cut. It had gold embroidery on the edge. Its sleeves bunched up a little at the top, then became long and drippy as they went down. The waist had a gold belt around it and the skirt was simple and elegant. It had gold edging on the bottom and a decorative edge.

Her hair had been pulled into a French braid and a gold circlet had been placed on her head. The braid had many small white flowers braided into them and was tied at the bottom with a gold ribbon.

"Elle est magnifique!" Sophie squealed. She leaned over and kissed Valentine's cheek. "You best work yet!"

Valentine smiled and blushed. Kailey exchanged looks with Zoe and Jill and mouthed, "What?"

Jill sat down on the couch next to Zelda. "Thanks so much, you two," she said.

"So," Valentine said, "Who's next?" he looked at Cassie. "Would you like to go next?"

Cassie shrugged. "Alright," she said as she stood up. She took Sophie's hand and followed her into the next room.

Kailey looked at Zelda. "Is Sophie French too?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. Sophie came from your world. She was a replacement a good many years back. When Valentine came, they enjoyed speaking French back and forth to each other. I have a feeling they might be dating. They both have a love of their language and nation and they both enjoy fashion and style."

Kailey smiled. "Well I'm glad he's happy."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I am too. He's very happy making my dresses. The more intricate the better."

They talked a little bit more until Cassie emerged from the room.

"Wow, Cass! You look amazing!"

Cassie was wearing a dark purple dress with gold lining. It was made of a soft looking fabric. Its top had a rectangle cut and the waist hand a gold belt around it. The skirt split down from the center of the belt and you could see the gold underskirt. The sleeves were long and drippy like Jill's, but the underside of the purple fabric was gold.

Her blonde hair was brushed and shiny. It was curled down her back and had shiny gold strings in it. The hair on the top of her head was braided in a circle around her head with the gold string in it.

"You look like you stepped out from a fairy tale!"

Cassie beamed. "Thanks! I really like it."

"Il est étonnant!" Sophie said.

Valentine looked over at her and kissed her cheek. "Zit is all because of your brilliant work, mon amour," he said.

"So," Zelda said, "Whose next?" She looked at Kailey. "Would you like to go?"

Kailey nodded. "Of course! Time for my princess make over!" She took Valentine's hand and walked with him into the next room, while Sophie closed the door behind him.

Cassie sat down on the couch. "They're amazing together. I could never have done my make up the way they did. I look amazing!"

They all agreed. "You look fantastic Cassie," Zelda said.

"So Zelda, what are we going to do after this make over?" Zoe asked.

Zelda tapped her chin. "Well, Link hasn't come back yet so we can go to the Castle Town Market. There are some great little shops out there. I like the silver smith's stand the most."

Zelda went on to tell the story of a time when she bought a silver ring and it had turned out to be made of a cheap material that made her finger turn green, but before she could finish her story, Kailey emerged from the room.

Kailey beamed from ear to ear. She was wearing a dark forest green dress. It had a V-neck cut and the neck had a loop pattern embroidery along the edge. There were two golden cords wrapped around the upper arm of the sleeve. The same Celtic loop embroidery went around the waist and down to the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were also long and drippy, but they were made of a see-through material.

Her short bob hair cut had been brushed smooth and shiny. She'd been given a braided wire circlet which had been filled with small white flowers. Her hair seemed to be a little longer and brighter. It looked amazing and beautiful.

"Wooooow, Kailey!" Jill said.

"You look amazing!" Cassie said.

Kailey blushed. "Thanks."

Sophie looked at Zoe. "You're turn, mademoiselle." She took Zoe's hand and led her into the next room. Valentine followed behind them after closing the door.

Zoe hesitantly followed them into the room. She was never a fan of total makeovers.

"Stand on zis pedestal, please mademoiselle," Valentine said.

Zoe did as ordered and stood still while Valentine pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring Zoe's height. Sophie was just standing behind valentine with a sketch book and a wood pencil.

"Please hold your arms out in a T position," Valentine asked. Zoe did as commanded and valentine measured her arm's length. When he got down the length, he turned to Sophie. "Sophie, vous me trouver une robe? Un bleu. Un ped, quatre nailsbreadths."

Sophie nodded and pulled out a blue and dark blue dress. Its bodice was light blue underneath a corset like stringing down the front. The shoulders and most of the sleeves were dark blue. The drippy part of the sleeves and underskirt were all the same shade of light blue. The stringing dripped down the front of the skirt. It looked very princess like.

Sophie led Zoe behind a curtain and helped her get the dress on. After the dress was on, Sophie led Zoe into a chair. Zoe just sat there, a little fearful, while Sophie picked up her sketch book and propped it up so Zoe couldn't see it. Sophie then took a large hairbrush and started brushing Zoe's hair.

Zoe couldn't see behind her, but she felt like that every time Sophie brought the brush down through her hair, her hair got a little longer and brighter. "You have beautiful hair, Mademoiselle."

Zoe racked her brains for the French word for thank you. "Merci."

Sophie beamed. "Nice to know Valentine and I aren't the only ones who know French."

Valentine moved behind Sophie to look at the sketch book. "Zat's a good drawing. Is there anything you'll need to finish zis?"

Sophie tapped her chin and looked at the drawing. "I'll need some blue ribbons, and that little blue borach. Zat should be it."

Valentine nodded, kissed Sophie's cheek, and went off to a cabinet in the corner. Sophie started French braiding the hair around Zoe's head making a circlet of hair around her head. When Valentine came back, Sophie had a handful of hair. Valentine handed her a blue ribbon which she used to tie the hair in a little ponytail on top of the rest of Zoe's hair which was down and wavy. On top of the ribbon, Sophie put on a little broach with a blue gem on it.

"We shall move onto ze make-up!" Sophie pulled out a little bottle with a skin colored goop in it. She put a little of the goo on Zoe's face, mainly on Zoe's forehead. Then she pulled out a little bottle of mascara. She then pulled out a little painter's pallet of different colored powders. She took a skinny brush and told Zoe to close her eyes. She rubbed the blue powder on her eye lids, and then rubbed another powder on Zoe's cheeks.

"Okay! You may open your eyes." Zoe did so. Sophie was holding a mirror in front of her. Zoe took one look at herself and gasped.

"Oh my word! I look fantastic! Thanks Sophie!" She turned to look at Valentine. "You to Valentine! You too are incredible."

Zoe went out to the others and showed off her new gown. She smiled at the compliments and sat down next to Cassie on the couch.

"So, shall we go to market?"

Half an hour later, the girls and Nate each had a bag of rupees and were walking around in the Castle market town.

"This is awesome!" Kailey remarked. "It's like a renaissance fair!"

Jill smiled. "I know! Except cooler."

"Way cooler," Zoe said.

"This is like the coolest thing EVER!" Cassie said, screaming the last word as loud as she could. They all laughed.

But their laughter was cut short by the sounds of screaming. turned around to face a lizalfos running down the street towards them. It screeched at them and raised its sword and charged.

The girls, not having any weapons, turned, and very bravely, ran away.

They ran and run until they came to a dead end. The lizalfos seemed to follow them specifically. Jill looked around desperately for a way out.

"How do you defeat those guys in the games?" Cassie asked.

"Well," Zoe said, "You kind of need a sword."

The lizalfos was ridiculously close. Kailey whimpered, Zoe swore, and Cassie paniced.

Jill however never believed in doing nothing. She charged the creature, taking a nearby broom in hand. "Take THIS! GAHHHH!" The lizalfos, dumbfounded stared. When Jill was about to attack, the lizalfos raised its sword and cut her broom in half. "Well crap!" Jill said.

The lizalfos raised its sword and Jill cringed, waiting for it to come back down on her. It never did. She sensed a shadow go over her, then she heard the lizalfos' scream, then the noise an enemy makes when it turns to smoke. She opened her eyes and saw the lizalfos turn to smoke, then saw the face of a boy.

He had light brown-blonde hair that was messed up perfectly. He was wearing dirty farming clothes. His pants were in tatters, and his face was smeared, but he had a large smile on his face, and his emerald green eyes were amazing. Jill also noticed the pitchfork in his hand that now had blue blood on it.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Jill stared and stuttered.

"We're fine," Zoe said. "That was really brave. Thanks for doing that."

The boy grinned. "No problem."

"What's your name?" Kailey asked.

"Tidus. What's yours?"

"I'm Zoe, that's Kailey, That's Cassie, and the one who I think is broken or scratched is Jill."

Tidus looked at Jill. "Well it's nice to meet you." He took Jill's hand, leaned down and kissed it. He looked suddenly to his left, then back at Jill. "I have to go, but I hope I can see you again."

Just when Jill thought things were going right, Zelda came around the corner in panic. "Girls, come with me. We need to keep you safe. Link's going to be back soon, but until then, we need to stay at the castle where it's safe."

The girls nodded, turned and followed Zelda.

Jill looked at Tidus, but the mysterious boy had had suddenly appeared, had just as suddenly disappeared.

Cassie came back. "Jill, come on! We have to go now!"

Jill nodded. His words bounced around her head. _I hope I can see you again_. She hoped she would. She very hoped she would.

**Me: Alright! Cappie numero 5, complete! See you two weeks from now! But just a warning, I'm probably gonna be in a school play, so if I don't post in two weeks, FORGIVE ME! But until then, enjoy the newest chappie!**

**~Zoe**

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**abbreviation **

Wisconsin


	6. The Riddles

**Me: Alright! Here's chappie 6! Sorry it's late. So sorry!**

**Miffles: Whatever.**

**Me: Alright, here's the chappie!**

Zelda led the girls back to the castle. She brought them to the throne room where Link was standing with Nabooru next to him.

"What's going on?" Kailey asked.

Zelda walked up to them and talked in a hush. Then she turned back to the girls. "Girls, we've just received the information on how to officially replace us."

"And?" Jill asked. "What is it?"

Zelda dropped her head into her hand. "And the only one who knows how is…ugh."

Cassie sighed. "GOOD GREIF! SPIT IT OUT!"

Link stepped forward. "The only one who knows how is the owl." He pointed out the window where, on a branch, sat the owl.

Jill stared at him. "Really? He's the only one? Are you sure?"

Nabooru nodded. "We found him at the Gerudo Fortress. He said that he knew how to replace us and we brought him here. You girls should come with us." Nabooru led the girls out of the room and out to the tree where the owl was waiting. "Hello owl."

The owl turned around and shifted on the branch to look at all the girls. "Oh, hello lady Nabooru. And I see you brought lady Zelda, and Sir Link. Oh! Are these the new replacements? I remember the last time I led the new recruits to initiation. It was dark, and it was about to rain. I was sitting on a tall tree, waiting for the royal carriage to roll by, when-"

Zelda put up a hand to stop him. "Thank you, I was there. Now, how can the replacements replace us?"

The owl put up a claw to tell Zelda to wait. "Now hold on princess, let me speak! I will tell you, but you must give me the opportunity to speak. Now, for the initiation, I have this for all of you." The owl held out a wing and then put his head under it, as if he had an itch in his armpit. Then he pulled out a large book.

The girls stared at it in shock. Where'd _that_ come from? Zelda reached up and took the book. She blew dust off the cover. "Oh my…" she said, staring at the cover.

"What is it?" Cassie asked, looking at it. It had weird symbols on the cover.

Kailey stepped up too. "What language is that?" she asked.

Zoe stepped up too. "Wow. Now THAT is an old book!" She reached up and brushed more dust off the cover.

Zelda nodded. "This is a very old and ancient book. I thought it was just a myth. It's called The Tome of the Ancients. It's said that it will write out the future of whoever holds it." All the girls leaned over the book, now extremely intrigued.

Zelda flipped open the front cover.

All the girls held their breath…

The pages were blank.

Everyone was confused, but Zelda was more than anyone else. "What? Where are the words?" She looked up at the owl.

The owl gestured to the girls around her. "Hand the book to the replacements. It will tell you where to go, and what to do." Then the owl spread his big wings and started to fly away.

Zelda looked after him till he left. Link broke the silence. "That owl makes me want to punch someone." There were mummers of agreements among the others.

Everyone looked back at Zelda. Zelda looked at the book, then at the others. "Alright, everyone inside. We'll start then." She looked at Nabooru. "Nabooru, you find Saria, Ruto, and the other replacements and their mentors." Nabooru nodded, smiled at Cassie, and then ran out of the garden. Zelda looked at the girls, all confusion pushed away from her face. "Come on, we're going to go to my study. When everyone gets here, we'll get started."

"Alright, let's get started," Zelda said.

Everyone was finally here. Darunia and his replacement (Which was apparently Zoe's dad) had arrive, then Impa and her replacement (Which was also apparently Zoe's sister), then Saria, Ruto, Nabooru, Link, Malon and her replacement (Which all of the girls seemed to know), and of course herself.

They were standing around an oval table in the middle of the library. They were surrounded by shelves and shelves of books that stretched from the floor to ceiling, filled with the knowledge of all the pervious Zelda's and Hyrule's rulers.

Zelda picked up the Tome and opened it. "Alright. Let's hope something good happens." She handed it to Jill.

Jill took the book. Suddenly, letters swirled onto the page and arranged themselves into words, then into sentences, then into a riddle.

"_Gold and round,_

_With a beautiful sound._

_With stone and sand surround,_

_It is the only place where it can be found."_

"What?" Jill asked. Zelda was scribbling the words down on a piece of paper. "What does this mean?"

"It means…that there's something… we need…to find…" Zelda said, distracted.

"And what exactly do we need to find?" Jill asked again.

Zelda looked up at the riddle. "Hmm…I'm not sure. Some musical instrument. But what instrument? And where is it?"

Saria cleared her throat. "Um, can we worry about that later? Can we first hear all the riddles?"

Zelda nodded. "Of course. Jill, pass the book to Kailey."

Jill nodded and handed the book to Kailey. Kailey took the book and the letters of the first riddle disappeared and new letters reappeared.

"_Green of leaf, crash of water._

_A place a peace, and yet great power."_

Zelda wrote that riddle down too. Saria stood on her tip toes and looked at the riddle. "Hmm… great water could mean Lake Hylia or Zora River."

"Or Zora Domain," Ruto added.

Saria nodded. "But what does green of leaf mean?"

Kailey shrugged. "Do I pass to Zoe now?"

Zelda nodded and Kailey passed to book to Zoe. Zoe took the book and, again, the letters melted away into the pages, while a ghost pen held by an unseen write wrote the next riddle.

"_A stone of blue, embers of red._

_A pebble of water, in a fiery bed."_

"A stone of blue? That has to be the Zora Sapphire," Zoe said. She looked up at Ruto. "You have the Zora Sapphire don't you?"

Ruto shook her head. "The sacred stone disappeared. I've been looking for it, but I haven't found it yet. But I think you're right about the riddle being about the sapphire." She smiled. "Do you have that written Zelda?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. Now pass it to Cassie."

Zoe did as she was told and handed the tome over to Cassie. Again, the letters swirled away and were replaced with yet another riddle.

"_In a place to graze, a place nice and cool,_

_You must ask yourself,_

'_Weapon or tool?'"_

Nabooru crossed her arms and rubbed her chin. "Hmmm… place to graze?"

"That has to be LonLon Ranch!" Malon exclaimed. "But what would you be looking for?"

"Apparently a weapon or tool," Cassie said. She honestly had no clue where this ranch was or what she was looking for.

Zelda looked at her. "Alright, I have it written down. You may pass the Tome."

Cassie nodded and passed the Tome to Jessie, Malon's replacement.

Now out of everyone in the room, Jessie was the most confused. She's never played the games, and wasn't exactly sure who Malon was. But then Link, the nice boy in the green tunic, came and explained. She mostly understood, but was still a bit confused.

When she'd seen Jill, Zoe, Kailey, and Cassie, she was so happy! She wasn't completely excited that she was going to become a rancher, but she was still happy. Zoe had talked to her for a little before they all got together.

"It's so fantastic to see you Jessie!" She tackled Jessie in a hug. Jessie was wearing her normal 'Fashionista' clothes with bright colored jewelry. Her hair blonde hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. She had yet to see Valentine and Sophie.

"It's great to see you too Zoey! I like it here. It's exciting."

"Yeah, But just wait! We're going to have a huge and awesome adventure. It'll b just like all those adventure books you never liked to read," Zoey said, gently punching Jessie's shoulder.

Zoe had even given her a book to read to explain in more detail.

But she just couldn't believe it. Zoe wasn't lying. This was really happening, and she was going to be a part of it! She was trying to do whatever she could to help. Malon had said that she'd be an important part of the mission, she just didn't know how. Oh well! It was too late for wondering. She had been accepted. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Jessie took the Tome from Cassie. The words swirled away, dissolving and reappearing. The words reprinted themselves in a new riddle.

"_Shop for clothes, shop for gifts,_

_Shop for cool and clever tricks._

_But listen close as you browse around,_

_And don't forget the song's sound."_

"Song?" Jessie asked.

Malon smiled. "Epona's song, probably. It's an important song. One that I know very well."

Zoe looked over at Jessie. "Where ever you go, I bet you'll like shopping!"

Jessie grinned. All the other girls knew that Jessie loved to shop. She was such a valley girl, but all the girls all loved her anyways.

Zelda looked up from her paper. "Alright, pass the Tome."

Jessie nodded and handed it to Zoe's sister Jess.

Jess had been really confused when Impa had approached her. She had been walking out of her dorm with her friend Shelby, one of the biggest Zelda nerds ever. They were talking about making plans for Youmacon, when they saw the big imposing woman. She was in the same pose that she had at the beginning of the game, arms crossed with one fist going up and down. Impa had explained it all to them. Shelby had wanted to come with, but Impa told her that she only needed Jess. And then they wound up at the castle. Jess was extremely excited to be in the Zelda universe, and hoped to bring Shelby one day.

She took the book and the ink swirled away, replaced by yet another riddle.

"_Want a place to rest?_

_Come to our village and relieve the stress._

_Come by our windmill, oh you sleepy and tired._

_Come by to hear the tune you have desired."_

"Hmm, windmill?" Jess asked.

"That has to be Kakariko village," Impa said. "I wonder what song they're talking about."

Zelda nodded. "I don't know. Maybe you'll find out when you get there." She finished writing down the riddle. "Alright, you may pass the Tome."

Jess took one last look at the riddle, and then she passed the book to her father.

Zoe's dad was a big man with now dark hair who was currently on a weight watchers program. Zoe liked to describe him, not as fat, but as "A big teddy bear."

Darunia had appeared to Zoe's dad after he walked out of the shed. He'd been on a conference call and had just finished up when he walked out and saw the King Goron standing in his yard. You can imagine how shocked he was.

And now here he was, in the Zelda universe, surrounded by Zelda characters and other family members.

He took the book and watched the riddle swirl away. The new riddle came onto the page.

"_Reaching for the Sky_

_Oh, so high._

_And yes, I did speak as you walked by._

_Don't question, don't worry, don't wonder why._

_Don't hesitate, just come inside._

_You'll find much more than roots and flies,_

_You may find a gem, to your surprise."_

"Hmm. Roots?" Zoe's dad said.

Saria jumped. "I bet that's the Deku tree!" She was jumping with excitement.

Zoe's dad smiled. "Probably. That makes sense. But gem?"

Saria shrugged. "Not sure."

Darunia smiled. "Well wherever we go, it's going to be an adventure!"

Zelda smiled at the big Goron. She wrote down the riddle. This would be a fun challenge. She had always been good at riddles. She looked back at Darunia and Zoe's dad. "Last but not least, hand the Tome to Nathan."

Zoe's dad handed the Tome the Nathan. Nate was excited for his riddle. He had always loved riddles and was pretty good at solving them too.

He looked at the book as the old riddle swirled away to be replaced with a newer riddle. The riddle for him.

"_By stained glass, the legendary time turner is hidden._

_To all but the hero it is forbidden._

_Pulled from the stone, it releases its power._

_It will come in handy if you need extra hours."_

Nate sighed. "Man, I was hoping for a hard one, but this is obviously the master sword."

Link nodded. "Yes, but what do we need to do with it?"

"Hmm…not sure." Nate reread the riddle. _It will come in hand if you need extra hours? What does that mean?_

Zelda nodded, writing the last words of the riddle down. "Alright, I have all the riddles written down. Now, we need to solve these riddles."

"Well," Cassie said, "We all have a little clue of what where we need to go, or what we're looking for. I say was all take a copy of our riddles and go to our best guess. Does that sound good?"

Every nodded a little. "But it will be dangerous. Lizalfos and many other monsters have been seen around here, as you've seen. We'll all need to fight and protect ourselves if these creatures should come and attack," Zelda said.

Saria smiled. "We can handle ourselves. We were able to take down the moblins. This shouldn't be too hard."

Nabooru agreed. "Let's go on this adventure! It's exciting."

Zelda smiled. "It is, isn't it? This is funny. One of the most exciting times since a good long while."

All the original Zelda characters smiled and nodded in agreement. The replacements were always the highlight of everyone's life.

"Well, it's late. Let's turn in for the night and start again in the morning, shall we?" Zelda gestured to a few of the servant girls standing by the walls. The girls bowed to Zelda, then walked over to the replacements and walked them out of the library.

Link walked over to Zelda and put his hand on her cheek. "It's going to be an exciting day tomorrow."

**Me: And that's the end! Again, I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I apologize. Alright, now expect chapter seven 2-3 weeks from now, most likely on a Friday. Bless your face, peace off.**

**~Zoey**


	7. Side Story! yay!

**hey guys! Chappie 7 will be coming out later than I expected. Sorry! Trevor, my lappie, doesn't work with Microsoft office 7, and chapter 7 is on my mum's lappie. I don't want to rewrite the whole chapter when it's already written somewhere else. So, until then, i thought I'd entertain you with this! Enjoy!**

Zoe opened her eyes. She ran through the obvious to get her brain to start working. She was in bed. She just woke up. She really shouldn't have had that X-Men Marathon last night because she'd been having really strange dreams.

She decided to roll over and go back to sleep, but then her brother, Nate opened the door. "Hey! Get downstairs! School might be almost over, but you've still got two more days."

"Please. Today is field day. We're just gonna run around and play stupid games," she said. But she got out of bed.

She stumbled down stairs and hugged her brothers as they left for high school. She popped some bread into the toaster and walked up to the dry erase board. She erased three and wrote in a bright red two.

She unplugged her phone from the wall and looked at the screen.

**2 new text messages**

**Kailey**

No doubt the other one was from Jill. Zoe hit the big black button and opened the message from Kailey. It read:

**Dude! Im like sooooo nervous for our math exam! r u?**

Zoe's eyes widened. The exam! She'd totally forgotten that the exam was today! She hadn't studied at all! She ran downstairs and pulled out her notes and started looking over them furiously.

Her dad came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Hey," he said, "your toast is burning."

Zoe shook her head. "Not important. I've gotta study for this exam."

He dad stared at her. "You waited until NOW to do that? You're still in your pajamas for goodness sake!"

Zoe looked up at him. "I know. I'm sorry!" She cursed in her head. "I wish i could go back to those class periods and study!"

"Well, cram the best you can. But you also need to eat something." Zoe made a plan in her mind to grab a slim-fast shake before she left.

"Got it." She grabbed her papers and hurried upstairs. She looked over them while she did her chores, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and packed her school stuff. when she got in her mum's car, she sat there, saying the quadratic equation over and over again like it was some sort of magic spell.

"B squared plus or minus the square root of b... no that's wrong. it's negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c, over two a."

She facepalmed. "I'm gonna fail this"

Zoe got out of the car and walked up to her friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey Zoe," Kailey said. She cocked her head and a look of confusion crossed her face. "Shouldn't you be in the band room?"

Zoe facepalmed again. she'd promised Mr. Denman that she'd come help him clean the band room before school that day. "Right! be back latter guys!" She opened the doors and ran down all the way to the band room. But the lights were off. she was too late.

She sighed. It was too hot to wait outside so she decided to walk in and clean up what she could.

She opened the doors, pulled the broom and dust pan out and started sweeping the tile floor. She plugged in her iPod and danced around a bit while she swept. She'd just gotten Legend of Zelda music on her iPod and was listening to the lost woods song. She was so busy dancing that she didn't notice the other person who walked in. That is, until he tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said. Zoe took off her head phones, the song still blasting at top volume. The boy looked at her head phones. "Nice."

Zoe blushed. The boy was a bit taller than her. he had tanned skin, longish blond hair that looked like gold haystacks, and eyes of a very vibrant blue. He had one ear pierced with a blue loop. he looked familiar to Zoe, but she couldn't place where.

"Did you need something?" Zoe asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, are you Zoey?" Zoe nodded. "Here." He held out a small brown box.

Zoe took it. and shook it. "What's this?" She asked.

The boy smiled. "It's a gift. I heard about your predicament. I thought you might want something to help out."

Zoe looked at the box. "What is it? A calculator?"

The boy laughed. "No, no. But i think you'll find it very useful." He turned to leave. "Oh, and when your done, can you leave it in here, behind your flute?"

Zoe was confused, looking after him as he left. "Uh...sure...what's your name?"

The boy smiled as he opened the door to the outside. "Oh, you already know my name. I'll see you after school, alright?"

The boy left and Zoe just stood there in confusion. She'd never seen him before, but yet he was so familiar. She'd see him after school? the only thing she did after school was homework and Video games. She racked her mind trying to figure iit, but she gave up.

She decided to open the box. "Oh my gosh..." Inside was the ocarina of time. Just like the one from the game! She held the thing up like it was rare jewels or gold. She looked at the door the boy had gone after.

"Hey! Wait!" She ran out the door, trying to find him. But he was long gone. No where to be seen.

She walked back into the band room and looked at the box. There was a little piece of paper in it. Written on top of the paper was handwritten "Song of Time." Then there were different fingerings for the ocarina.

Zoe put the ocarina to her lips and did the different fingerings. She started playing the song of time. She heard the song echoed around her. She looked around. She saw all these white clock like things swirl around her. She felt like she was falling. _It's just like in Majora's Mask!_

Finally, the clocks left and she was left standing in the band room. She looked at the time. 8:15. Fifteen minutes before school starts. What was she going to do?

She needed to convince herself to study and she had three days to do it.

Three days...

Well, she might as well get started now.

**dun dun duuuuun! I'll do another thing of this whenever I can't get on my mum's laptop. so yeah! Tell me what you think!**


	8. The Dragon

**Me: So guess what? You know how I'm a an idiot and have all my saved files on my mum's laptop? Well, my mum's laptop SUCKS! It recently deleted all saved files from January to now. That's all my work from The beginning of the year to now. Gone. Bam. Including chapter 7, which I was almost finished with.**

**Miffles: Why didn't you put it on your laptop? What's it's name? Trevor? **

**Me: You mean my 11 year-old laptop that died and refused to work for three months?**

**Miffles: Oh... Well that sucks!**

**Me: Yup. I got a new charger, and got Trevor working. I've also been working on it with google docs, which can be accessed from any computer! And with that, I present chapter seven. Brian?**

**Brian: Chapter seven, take two! aaaand action!**

Zoe woke up to some quiet singing coming from the bathroom. She blinked her eyes op0en to watch the sun filter through the window. She smiled. Normally she would've been woken by her annoying alarm clock. This was much better.

She was in the room that Zelda had told her to stay in. Her bed was really big and fluffy. She felt like she was sleeping in a pool of sheets. It was a canopy bed with blue see through canopy and shimmery, silky, blue sheets. The wood frame was painted with a metallic silver with all kinds of leaf carvings on it. It was an amazing bed that Zoe wished she could take home with her. Then she remembered..

...she wasn't going to go home.

To clear her thoughts, she stood up and looked out the window. She tried to use the beautiful view blot out the darker thoughts that were lurking at the edges of her mind. It was half working. She needed something to completely take her mind off all this stuff

"Who's up for some adveeeenture?" a sing-songy voice behind her said.

Zoe turned to see Ruto. She was wearing a dress (fortunately) and had two little blue jewels hanging from the zora equivalent of ears. She had just come from the bath room where there was water in the large bathtub still draining out. Ruto still had some drops of water on her legs and head.

She walked up and hugged Zoe. "It's so great to finally talk to you! I've been dreaming about this day for a while! Now, first-" She fingered Zoe's blue streaks- "Just for fun, let's dye your whole head. While we do it, I'll tell you about the mission I have planned for us."

Zoe's eyes widened. A grin spread across her face.

* * *

Ruto sat on Zoe's fluffy bed, working on Zoe's hair. "Now, I believe the riddle is trying to get us to go to death mountain to find the Zora's sapphire. So I talked with Darunia last night. He told me that there was a way we could go to the death mountain crater without burning or drying out." Zoe leaned back and listened while Ruto dyed her hair. "There's this salve that they rub on the newborn Gorons when their rock backs haven't developed yet. It keeps them from getting burnt. He gave me a jar of it. It really works!"

Zoe nodded. "Alright! Can't wait to try it!" She smiled and looked at Ruto. Her smile dropped. "What about Volvagia? Is he still there?"

Ruto's smile fell too. She slowly nodded. "Yes, but its not quite Volvagia. It's Volvagia's son."

Zoe stared at Ruto. "Volvagia is a GIRL?"

Ruto raised a single finger. "Was! Was...a girl. And yes. The dragons you will see are her children. They too, unfortunately have too been corrupted by Gannondorph." She sighed. "It's sad. I was hoping this wouldn't happen again."

Zoe nodded. She sighed. But, if there's one thing Zoe can't stand, it's being sad. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "Is it almost time for me to rinse?"

Zoe looked at her new bright blue hair. "Wow... it's...amazing!" She'd always dreamt of having blue hair. One of her favorite anime characters had bright blue hair that want down past her knees. Now that Zoe had it, she realized how... blue blue hair was!

Ruto chuckled and walked up, putting her hands on Zoe's shoulders. "I'm glad you like it. Now! Let's not waist any time. We're going to need to find Link before we go. You don't have a weapon, and we're going to need one."

Zoe nodded. She was contemplating what weapon she could possibly use! Volvagia was a dragon. You defeated him by getting the Hammer and smacking his head in an epic game of whack-a-mole! but there's a reason they call it the 'Mega-Ton Hammer,' and Zoe could barely lift anything over 40 pounds.

"Now follow me." Ruto's hand slipped down Zoe's arm and started pulling her out of the bathroom, down the stairs. They walked past many windows, rooms, and halls.

"Where is Link exactly?" Zoe asked. She hadn't seen anyone that she recognised. No sign of Kailey, or Jill, or Cassie. She was starting to get worried. Kailey was almost always up early in the morning. Jill would probably still be sleeping and Zoe didn't know much about Cassie's sleeping habits. She'd probably be asleep too.

"Link's with your brother in the training room, teaching him how to fence," Ruto said. "They've been at it for a while, so I'm told."

* * *

"Again!" Link raised his sword in hand. "Get in proper position!"

Nate did as he had done for the past three hours. He raised his sword and positioned his feet, preparing for Link's attack. Link charged. Nate blocked, Link swung his sword again, aiming for Nate's side. Nate easily compensated. The two continued their fighting until the doors flew open.

Nate turned to look, but immediately regretted it. He flew back from Link's attack. "Oof!"

Link sheathed his sword. "Always focus on your enemy. You can't let small distractions get in your way." Nate groaned and started to get up. Link smiled sympathetically. "Go get something to eat. We'll continue this later."

Nate smiled and started to walk out. He waved to his sister as he passed her. "Nice hair." Zoe grinned.

"What can I help you with, Ruto?" Link walked up to Ruto with arms outstretched. Ruto smiled and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Link, Zoe and I are going to Death Mountian. We were wondering if You could lend us a weapon for Zoe."

Link looked at Zoe. "Hmm... Volvagia's son is still up there isn't he?" Ruto nodded. Link walked over to Zoe. "You don't look like you could hold the Megaton hammer." Zoe shook her head. "Alright then. You'll need something light and easy. Do you know the Name of Volvagia's son?" Zoe shook her head again. "Kalamar. He's like his mother, but he's less armored. You won't need the megaton hammer." He reached into his small pouch and pulled out the fair bow and quiver.

Zoe's eyes glowed with excitement. "The fairy bow!" Zoe took it into her hand. it was made with brown smooth wood and painted a little where the arrows were supposed to go. She gave the string a test pull. It made a satisfying twang. She looked at Link. "Do you have a string guard? So i don't... you know, hit my wrist with the string?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, this way." He led Zoe to a small cabinet in the wall. It had a tree carved on the crease between the two doors. He opened the small doors and inside was an assortment of small weapons, like knives and even a few kuni, and small pieces of armor.

Link pushed some things aside and pulled out two arm guards. He held them out to Zoe. She gladly took them and strapped them to her forearm. There was just one problem.

"Uh, Link... these are like... three times my size." It was true. The arm guards were practically falling off her arms, like sails on a small rowing boat.

Link put his hand up reassuringly. "Give it a second." Almost the second he finished talking, the arm guards glowed and started fitting themselves to Zoe's arm size. When the glow died down, they were a perfect fit.

Zoe grinned. "Alright! I wanna test out this bow!" She could barely contain her excitement. "Is there a practice range?"

Link started to speak, but was cut off by Ruto. "We don't really have time. We need to go to Death Mountain Crater, remember?" She smiled to Link. "Sorry we can't stay." Link shook his head, saying it was no big deal.

"But, Zoe,You'll need to wear something more... adventure prepared."

Zoe looked the dress the back at hm. "uh, okay. What do you suggest?"

He went to a different cabinet. He pulled out a white tunic and brown trousers. "Here." he tossed them to her, then pulled out a pair of black boots from the bottom shelf of the same cabinet . "Take these too."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." He wished them well and then Ruto and Zoe were on their way to Death Mountain Crater.

* * *

"Wow.. it's so much cooler in person," Zoe said. She and Ruto were standing at the entrance to Death mountain Crater. Both were to afraid to go further then the entrance. "But it's really hot..."

The crater was a giant pool of lava with a few large chunks of rock making a pathway across the lava. there were two bridges, but they didn't look very safe. The entrance to the fire temple was on the other side of the crater, the white marble stones outlining the doorway.

Ruto put her hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Don't worry about the heat. We've still got to put on the salve, remember?" Ruto held up the vile with the tan liquid inside. "Now we need to remember to cover everything."

Zoe looked at her. "Even our clothes?"

Ruto put her hands on Zoe's shoulders and looked very serious. "Especially your clothes."

Zoe nodded. "Alright. Let's do it!" She grinned. "This going to be awesome!"

Ruto smiled. She remembered that she used to be like that too. When she ha replaced the previous Ruto, she was both afraid and excited of what would happen. "Alright." She held the bottle out for Zoe. "Here, you start."

The girls rubbed the salve over every part of their bodies and clothes. When they were finished, they descended into the crater. Zoe started walking across the bridge that in the game had been easy to jump over.

suddenly, Zoe froze. What was that noise...? that extremely familiar noise...? she realized it, just as she heard a high pitch shriek/squeal of a keese from behind her.

Zoe ran, firing arrows blindly.

"ZEUS DANG IT! I HATE KEESE!" Zoe yelled. "And FLAMING KEESE SUCK BALLS!" Zoe let two more arrows fly. She'd always hated keese. She actually remembered saying something similar to what she was saying now when she was playing Ocarina of Time on the other side of the screen. But less clean.

The stupid keese kept flying out of the way of her arrows. Ruto flung her sharp fins again, killing two more. "You really need to calm down and focus."

Zoe didn't hear. She was two busy sending out more arrows.

Ruto put her hands on Zoe's shoulders. "Hey! Listen to me!" She turned Zoe around and looked her square in the eye, getting down to her level. "When you get mad, you can't go hot. I know it's easy to do that while your in this place, but when you need to learn how to go cold when you're mad. It helps you to control yourself and really think about why your mad and weather it's worth getting angry."

Zoe was about to protest, but then realized Ruto was right. She remembered that Nathan would tell her the same thing sometimes. "You're right." Zoe looked at her quiver. She didn't have very arrows left. "Sorry Ruto..."

Ruto smiled sympathetically. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry." She stood up and brushed Zoe's hair out of her face. "Now that you know what to do, just remember to go cold."

Zoe sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go grab my arrows. Most of them didn't go into the lava." Zoe walked off, going to pick up her arrows.

Ruto smiled as she watched her go. _She'd be so much better at fighting if she just learned to calm down._ She sighed and started to follow Zoe. _Funny... the Ruto before me said the same thing._

She shrugged it off and ran after Zoe, who was getting a bit too close to the lava...

* * *

"HOLY FREAKING FARFECH'D!" They were in the dragon's lair. The dragon was large. Very large. I was long and red, moving like scarlet lightning. it had blackjhorns on its head. Two bigs ones and two smaller ones in front of the large ones. No wings though, Like an oriental dragon.

Or like Volvagia.

Who was the dragon mother.

Right.

Zoe ducked as the dragon swooped down. This dragon was much different than Volvagia. This one was fast. It swooped down, talons stretched out, ready to claw anything in their path. Zoe would have to blind it if she was going to take it down. Then Ruto would kill it. Zoe didn't want to kill something as awesome as a dragon. But she'd have to get into a good position if she was going to.

she waited for the dragon to swoop again, then quickly went near the edge, ready to shoot when it swooped.

She knocked an arrow...

Waited for it to come...

And the ran the frick out of the way. She couldn't do it! it was too scary!

She ran to Ruto's side. "I can't do it Ruto! I just can't!"

"Yes you can! I know you can! You've got to believe you can!"

_Wow, thanks Disney,_ Zoe thought.

"Can't you do it?"

Ruto shook her head. "No, You've gotta do this yourself."

The two split up after the dragon swooped down again, swinging it's claws. Zoe put a hand to her arm and yelped with pain. She looked to see a scarlet line form on her arm.

"Jerk!" She wanted to run to Ruto, but the dragon swooped gain, cutting her off.

She started to panic. She couldn't kill a dragon! She couldn't get an opening to even try. There was no way she could win. She'd have to just give up!

"Remember!" Ruto yelled, "Go cold!"

Zoe heard the words and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to believe he could do it. She needed to concentrate.

She needed to open her eyes.

She opened her eyes, just in time to roll out of the way of the red dragon rushing towards her.

It was now or never. She knocked the arrow, pulled back the string and let it fly.

The dragon roared loudly. Zoe knew she hadn't killed it, she'd only made it angry. She'd hopped she'd at least blinded it. the dragon's path leaned to the left. She couldn't see where the arrow had struck!

However, she could see where the dragon struck. It's path had turned so far tat it had crashed into the cavern's wall. The walls started to crack, fracturing like ice holding too much weight.

Then, Zoe got an idea.

"Ruto!" She called. "Stand by the edge!" She started to run towards The Zora who was staring at Zoe like she was insane.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me!" Zoe turned. She now could see the arrow in the dragon's eye. She had succeeded, but the victory was short lied. It was charging toward she didn't time it just right, she'd get both herself and Ruto killed.

"Don't run. Let it charge." The dragon was flying at them, smoke billowing from it nostrils. The beast was about one hundred feet away and closing in fast

Eighty feet...

Sixty feet...

Forty...

Twenty...

"NOW!" Zoe ran out of the way, pulling Ruto with her, just as the dragon flew through where the two used to be.

It crashed into the wall. This time, it's horns were stuck in the rock. It started clawing at the stone, making it crack even more.

Zoe quickly pulled Ruto to the other side. "So close! One more time"

"What are you doing?" Ruto asked, completely confused.

"Just trust me, I've got this."

The dragon pulled its horns from the wall and shook it's head, making rubble cascade down into the lava bellow. It's eye landed on Ruto and Zoe, glaring. It flew up and then started to charge again.

"Wait until the last possible second..."

The dragon gained seed, charging like an angry rhino, its face contorted with rage.

"Then you dodge."

She again, leaped to the side, pulling Ruto with her. The dragon crashed face first into the the wall. It immediately crumbled, crushing the beast with huge rocks. The whole cavern started of cave in. huge boulders fell from the ceiling.

"My turn." Ruto grabbed Zoe and started to run, dodging the falling boulders. She was surprisingly agile. Zoe clung tight to her, trying not to be a burden.

When the ceiling finished falling, the girls looked around them. There was been a small cavern up them the whole time. The contents of this smaller cavern was now pouring onto the rubble.

"Rupees?" Zoe picked up the gems. They were about two inches tall and a wide verity of colors.

Ruto picked up pieces of gold jewelry and crowns. "Looks like this dragon was a hoarder."

Zoe nodded looking around at all the treasures around her.

And the she saw it. "Ruto! Look!" Zoe ran to he top of a small pile of gems. She picked up a very familiar jewel.

"The Zora Sapphire..." Ruto started to walk towards Zoe, like she was in some kind of daze. "You found it."

Zoe's smile dropped. "Does this mean... you're going to..."

Ruto smiled sympathetically. "Eventually I will. But not now. To do that, we'd have to go to Zora Domain. But for now, I want you to hold onto it. We should get back the castle as soon as we can."

Zoe nodded. She looked at the jewel again, smiling Then started to follow Ruto out. She'd done it. She'd gone cold and defeated the dragon.

She felt unstoppable!

**Brian: Aaaaand scene!**

**Me: Good work everyone! Take 5! We'll be back in a month with the next chapter. That would be... April 14ish. Thank you all for you patience! Comments are good boosters for gettin me to work, so if you really want the next chapter on time, be sure to leave some comments!**

…**.except you Jill. You're my editor and threaten me every time we talk about this story.**

**Miffles: Just end the Chapter.**

**Me: That's all from us! Till next month! Bye!**

**~Zoe and the Crew**


	9. The Fortress

**Me: Aaaand we're back! Alright everyone! Back in your places! Time for chappie eight! *to audience* oh hey. Welcome back! We're about to film chapter 8. Have a seat! Here, let me show you around the set. This is my director/writer's chair. I sit here while Brian films. Brian! Say hello to the audience!**

**Brian: *waves***

**Me: Yeah, Brian can't talk except when he's about to film and when he says "scene" at the end. He's an awesome camera man though. He does everything. he edits, films, records, basically all the tech stuff. I write and direct, and Miffles keeps me company. Right Miffles?**

**Miffles: Whatever.**

**Me: yup. Over there's the set. Jill's in position and Brian's got the camera ready to roll. Just watch. Also, I've been starting what I like to call "Hiding Titles" (I can't think of a better name :/ if you know a better one, leave a suggestion in the dooblydo that is the comment section). Basically, I've incorporated song titles into this chapter. All the ones I've used in this one are from the Portal 2 Soundtrack. See if you can spot them all! *to Brian* Okay Brian! Roll 'em!**

**Brian: Alright, Chapter nine, take one, action!**

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Jill was walking on the air above downtown Chicago. She leaped effortlessly, flying in slow motion. She could see all of the buildings as she moved. there's the Hancock building... the sears tower... the shedd aquarium... the Field Museum... She started to dance as she jumped. she spun, pirouetted, flying like a bird, dancing like a ballerina.

Suddenly she was in a large room. she was still dancing and smiling, but she was dancing around lasers. She was a thief, breaking into a museum, dodging wires and lasers. He target was blurry in a case on the other side of the room. She continued her die cut laser dance around the room till she got to the case.

She then felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned to see her biology teacher, Mrs. V, standing there. Mrs. V was holding a sword and had a big smile on her face. Jill immediately turned, pulled a sword from nowhere and started charging.

The two fought for a while until Mrs. V had Jill pinned to the wall. The little Violinist was standing by the wall, playing the fighting theme from star wars while they fought. Mrs. V was surprisingly good at sword play. Then Harry potter came from the ceiling, shooting magic bubbles everywhere. Mrs. V let go and started screaming when a bubble touched her arm. Jill quickly grabbed Mrs. V's sword, killed Harry Potter, stole his broom and flew out of the museum!

Only to wind up in a forest being chased by monkeys with rocket packs. She had to make it to the science lecture! Suddenly a monkey overtook her and pinned her to the ground. I looked her in the eyes and said "Jill, wake up!" Jill quickly slapped the monkey, but it started shaking her.

Jill's eyes snapped awake, hard sunshine flooding her vision. When she could see again, Zelda was standing over her, holding her shoulders down to the bed. A large red mark was forming on her cheek. "Good grief! First your dancing, then you're yelling, then you're fighting, then your running, then you slap me... what do you dream about?"

Jill rubbed her eyes. "You don't want to know." She sat up and yawned. "Sorry 'bout slapping you." She was in the big poofy bed she'd gone to sleep in. The room around her white with gold edging. The only things that weren't were the windows. They were stained glass and made beautiful patterns on the floor. There was also a large brown wardrobe on one wall. The place looked really nice though.

Jill stretched and got up and got out of bed. "So, what's the plan today?"

Zelda sat on a chair and looked at her. "Well, I was looking at the riddle. Sand and stone made me thing of the Gerudo Valley."

Jill nodded, but she really wasn't listening. She was hungry. What time was it? It definitely wasn't after ten, but she couldn't say no to the Princess of Hyrule, especially since she slapped her. Jill tried to pay attention. Something about Gerudo Valley.

"And as for the musical instrument," Zelda looked at Jill, who had put on a face that looked like she was paying attention. "My harp is missing. I checked last night. It's gone."

Jill snapped out of her half asleep state. "What? It's gone? Who took it?"

Zelda shrugged. "We don't know. All I know is that it's gone." Zelda fiddled with her fingers. she looked sad. Probably because one of her most prized possessions was now lost. Jill felt sorry for her.

She reached out and touched Zelda's arm. "We'll find it. Don't worry." And with that she jumped out of the bed. "First, I need a shower... do you guys have showers?"

Zelda shook her head. "Just baths. The tub's in there." She pointed to a moderately sized door with a large brass handle.

Jill opened it. She found herself in what looked sort of like a spa. "Wow, you really are a princess, aren't you?" There was a large porcelain tub with gold feet sitting on one side of the room. There was a chair by it with what must've been the equivalent of a towel. along the wall adjacent to jill was a long counter with a large mirror that almost covered the whole wall. Its frame was gold with floral designs etched all around it. the floor and walls, like the bedroom, where white marble.

But the prettiest sight to see was the smoke stained glass window that covered almost two walls. Jill had once heard that stained glass was first made by taking bits of broken glass and putting them into shapes. If that was the case, this window must've taken fifteen acres of broken glass at least! It was a beautiful window. it was telling some story, but Jill wasn't sure what it was.

"Wow! This place is amazing!"

Zelda walked in after Jill, smiling. "Alright you, quit staring and start bathing."

* * *

Jill walked out of the bathroom wearing a soft bathrobe and a cloth around her hair. Zelda had changed into the sheik outfit. All she was lacking was the head piece. Her long hair was still down, and still in that weird ponytail thing that started halfway down her back.

"Hey," Jill called. "What'cha doin?"

Zelda turned around. "Oh, hey. I'm just getting you something to wear. You're going to need to work on stealth while getting through the fortress." She held up a navy blue piece of clothing.

Jill cocked her head. "I thought Nabooru and You were friends..."

"We are. However, she's not the overall leader of the Gerudo thieves. They listen to her. But they don't have to obey her. They're very closed to strangers. The fastest way to get in and out would be to sneak in."

Jill nodded. "Yeah, that does make sense." Jill walked up to Zelda and took the grey thing. "Is this my ninja suit?" She held it up. It looked comfy and flexible. It's material was dark grey and very supple. "Won't I stick out?"

Zelda chuckled. "Just in this room. That why everything's white. It makes hidden things stand out." She handed the suit to Jill. "We're going in at night." She grinned. For a princess, she didn't really act like one.

Jill smiled. "Alright! Sounds like my kind of plan!" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Breaking and entering, stealth, in and out without a sound.

"But remember, you'll need to be really patient. Some of those guards are extremely thorough and slow. You'll need to keep your cool, be patient, and if you do fight them, don't let their insults get to you. Adrenal vapors can make you do stupid things." She pointed a finger at Jill. "Don't be a moron."

"Hey!" Jill put a hand on her chest in mock offence. "I'm not a moron! And I understand! I'll do my best."

Zelda smiled and put her hands on Jill's shoulders. "Good. Now go put your suit on. We'll get you a weapon once you're ready."

Jill nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Will do!" And with that she ran into the large bathroom again to change into the awesome ninja suit.

* * *

"It fits you well," Link said. "Valentine did a good job." He chuckled. "It's good to know he knows how to make more than just dresses and tunics."

Beaming from ear to ear, Jill ran her hands along the suit. It reminded her of the Black Widow suit from Iron Man 2 and the Avengers. But it wasn't leather and was more flexible. Zelda had given her a headpiece that covered up most of her face, but left her ponytail sticking out. All together, Jill looked like a real ninja!

Zelda chuckled. "All jokes aside, do you have anything for Jill?"

Link looked at Jill. He put a hand on his chin, thinking. "Hmm..." His green eyes lit up with an idea. "Ah ha! I've got it!" He went to his cabinet of items, tossing out a few to find what he was looking for (one item was the bomb bag. Jill always found the bombs to be kind of funny. They were bombs for throwing at you! It's kind of funny when you think about it). He reached in and pulled out two hook shoots. "Here." he tossed one to Jill and the other to Zelda. "Use well."

Jill nodded. "Awesome! Thanks!" She held it by its handle, getting a feel for its weight. "I'll be sure to return it in good condition."

Link shook his head. "No need. I won't need it any more.." He looked sad for a quick second, then smiled. "Good luck you too! Don't get caught."

Zelda smiled. "We won't." She looked at Jill. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"Wow. Cool place!" The sun had just set and the light was starting to die. Jill and Zelda were on the top of a hill, looking down at the Gerudo Hideout. "I'm surprised its not that hot."

Zelda didn't even look at Jill. "The desert has little atmosphere above it, so more heat can enter, but little heat is held back. More people die from the cold in the desert than the heat..." She trailed off. "...where did that come from?"

Jill shrugged. "Dunno. Is it important?"

Zelda looked distressed. but she hid it when she looked at Jill. She forced a smile. "No. C'mon, put on your headpiece." Zelda pulled hers up, now looking exactly like Sheik. Jill pulled hers up, looking like a dark sheik.

Zelda's eyes went up in a smile. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then let's go." She took off, running. Jill grinned under the mask and followed.

They ran till got to the edge of the hideout. Zelda quickly put her back to the brick wall. Jill copied. Zelda poked her head out a little. She turned back when she saw no one coming. "Alright." She pointed to a window above her then cupped her hands. "Step on. I'll toss you up. Use the hook shot if you don't reach the window."

Jill nodded. She put her foot into zelda's hands and braced herself for being flung up.

"Three...two...one!" Jill flew up, she scrambled to grab the edge. She had to reach it! She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Zelda! he finger brushed the brick, but it was just out of reach! Jill quickly pulled out the hookshot and shot at the first thing the tip could sink into. She was suddenly jerked up, being pulled by the chain.

When she stopped moving, she was dangling in the middle of a hallway from a chain. She then the tip came out of the wood rafter it was stuck in. Jill quickly pocketed the device, looking around, making sure no one was around. When she was satisfied that there was no one there, she gave thumbs up out the window.

A few seconds later, Zelda appeared in the window. "Alright, let's go!" Zelda started to running down the hall. "Just keep your eyes open for rooms. We need to find that harp."

Jill nodded, running alongside Zelda, trying to keep up. "Got it."

Zelda ran till she came to a intersection. She stopped, looking around. "hmm..."

Jill looked down the hallways. "Which way do we go...?"

Zelda stood there. "I don't know..."

Jill tried to look down the halls, trying to see anything that would hint to the harp being in any of them.

"What do you think Zelda?" Jill turned around to look at her mentor.

Only to find that her mentor had disappeared.

Jill looked around. "Zelda?"

Suddenly a shrill whistle echoed in the hall, and Jill turned to see a gerudo guard charging at her. "Freeze intruder!"

Jill, of course, took this as an invitation to run for her life.

She turned down one of the hallways, trying to get out of this warrior's sight. She turned right and left, not keeping track of where she was going, just trying to get away. She felt like she was running down an excursion funnel, moving faster than normal. But then again, when you throw adrenaline into the mix, anything can happen. Mothers can lift cars off children because of adrenaline. Man, science is fun, ain't it?

Jill came to a large room with a tall ceiling. it had a single large window, letting the moon light into the room. There was no other light but the moon. There was a lamp hanging from the ceiling, but it looked like it had been blown out by the wind.

Thinking quickly, Jill quickly pulled out the hookshot and shot the rafter in the corner of the room, next to the window. The light from the window would hide her from the thief's sight. Or, at least, that was her hope. She didn't know much about light physics that didn't involve mirrors or telescopes.

Just as Jill was safely in the corner, the Guard walked in, looking around, large spear being pointed every which way. Jill clung to the hookshot like it was her lifeline between life or death. And, while it wasn't between life or death, she REALLY didn't want to be caught. She remembered every time in Ocarina of Time where when you got caught, you were thrown in that tall jail, and you always lost a heart when you fell.

Jill had only one heart in her chest.

She wanted to keep it there.

The guard wasn't leaving though. She was taking her sweet time, examining everything her gaze landed on. Jill's back was sweating, making the grey fabric stick to her. She was starting to feel really gross. The adrenaline and ADD in her system weren't helping either. She couldn't take it! Why wouldn't the stupid guard leave?

The sweat on her brow was starting to turn from small dots of perspiration into puddles of sweat. In turn, those puddles were being absorbed by the mask she was wearing, making it stick to her skin like a wet paper towel to a wood table. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on! She was already imagining how she would respond if she got caught. She wondered if Zelda got caught too... but now wasn't the time to think about that!

Then Jill noticed the sweat had formed in other places in her body. On her palm.

And she was starting to slip.

Suddenly flooded with absolute panic, Jill's heart beat skyrocketed. She could swear it echoed in the room! She just needed a few more seconds. She wouldn't be able to make it much longer!

Then, like an act of mercy, the guard ran out of the room. Jill quickly pulled the hookshot out of the rafter and fell down to the floor. She was so grateful to be on the ground again! But this was no time to think about other things. She needed to focus, and she needed to find Zelda! She ran back towards the intersection, keeping a lookout for other guards (She did not want to relive the past ten minutes of her life).

Unfortunately, Jill was never good with keeping a map in her head. She couldn't remember which way she'd turned. to get where she was now. She didn't want to admit it...

But she was lost.

She facepalmed and groaned. "Dang it."

She was separated, tired, and-the worst thing for a Jill to be- hungry. She hadn't grabbed anything from Zelda's pack before they got inside because she didn't think she'd need it. But now, her stomach sounded like a pissed off mother bear who just discovered her den being destroyed.

"Gosh darn it." Jill looked around, trying to find some sign of which way to go.

She noticed how silent this place was. Without the catchy music in the background, Jill felt odd... She remembered that there were a bunch of guards, but so far, she'd only seen that one who had chased her.

She sighed, pulled the mask off and fanned her face. absentmindedly, she ringed the mask out and was disgusted when liquid actually came out. It was nasty. She stuck her tongue out. Her roaring stomach started to turn to an erupting state.

"I didn't know it was bring your daughter to work day."

Jill jumped nearly five feet into the air. She turned, hookshot ready.

She looked to see a gerudo guard with her face covered by a cloth. she had a little short shirt that covered her GIGANTIC boobs with a big jewel right above them. She was also wearing matching puffy purple pants that were blowing slightly in a draft coming from down the hall. On her feet were matching purple shoes that looked like they belonged in the movie "Aladin." She had bright vibrant red-orange hair pulled into this awkward looking three-buns thing, but she somehow pulled the look off. A single lock of orange hair went across her forehead, right between her heavily applied gold eyeshadow eyes. Her eyes were actually gold as well. Her arms were covered in large metal gauntlets connected to purple gloves with their fingertips cut off. However, the thing that caught Jill's attention the most was that in her purple gloved hands was a large spear.

It was big.

And very sharp looking.

"Um...Heh... sorry, what?" Did she say something about Jill's mom?

"You look like her." She started walking towards Jill. Jill instinctively took a step back. "Relax. I'm not gonna bust you. I know what you're after. And I want to let you know, It's not up here. It's in the treasure room on the first floor."

Jill nodded. "Oh... okay. Thanks. But... why-"

The woman cut her off, her eyes showing she was smiling under the cloth. "Am I helping you?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'm different, I guess. Let's just say I owe Nabooru a favor, and I don't think we warriors need to be so secretive. Plus, you need it more than we do. Now get moving." She gestured for Jill to go.

Jill nodded. She turned, ready to run. Then she stopped. She turned back to look at the guard. "Two questions-"

"Down this hall, turn left. go down the stairs, follow the smell of flowers till you come to a large pair of doors. Your friend has the key. I'll try to find you if something comes up."

Jill nodded. "Question two: What's your name?"

The guard smiled again. "I'm Lupa. Now go!"

Jill didn't need to be told a third time. She started running down the hall, now filled with excitement and hopeful glee.

Lupa chuckled and shook her head. "Kids... let's just hope she can handle this test."

* * *

Jill ran down the hall until she came to a fork in the hall. She turned left, following Lupa's instructions. She whispered them to herself. "Turn left... down the stairs..."

Jill came to some stairs. She didn't remember stairs in the original Ocarina of Time. Oh well! THings were different in this world. Much different... So different that Jill was now going to be Zelda! How crazy was that!

Extremely! Jill didn't know that much about Zelda. But what she did know was that Zelda was a leader. A political leader. Jill hated politics. Zelda was smart and strong. She had the triforce of wisdom. Jill was pretty smart, but could be a complete idiot at times.

Jill stopped. She'd be a terrible leader for Hyrule! Why had she been picked? What made her, out of all the people in the world, the next Princess Zelda? Jill knew there was an ancient beyond that told the people who to pick as replacements, but Jill didn't know magic, she was short tempered, often caused technical difficulties at her home and school, easily bored, and opinion centric. Zelda was so... not any of those things!

She shook her head, trying to clear it. She'd ask Zelda once she found the harp. They had to get moving.

She came to the end of stairwell and sniffed. "Follow the scent of flowers..."

There! She could vaguely smell flowers. She started to follow it, running through halls. She wondered what the source of the scent was. It was hard to picture the Gerudo's as being flower lovers.

She turned right.

The Gerudo were fierce desert women warriors who hated men. The last thing that came to Jill's mind for them to do in their spare time was plant flowers. That seemed like an extremely feminate stereotypical activity, and the Gerudo seemed, at least to Jill, major feminists.

She turned right again.

Of course maybe there was some big event and the Gerudo had woven flowers into their hair or something. Nah, that still sounded too feminine for Gerudo's.

She turned left, the scent getting stronger.

Maybe they made perfume and sold it to get some extra cash... That could be possible. They might do stuff like that.

She turned right again.

Meeeeeh... Maybe. That still seemed a bit too feminine. Maybe they stole perfume? That sounds like something they'd do.

She turned again running down the halls. Her mind continued to run until she came to a large room. In it was a single girl, some young gerudo girl, humming while stirring some kind of concoction in a pot.

Jill skidded to a stop, making a squeaky noise. The girl instantly stopped stirring and looked up. She looked Jill up and down. Her blonde hair was hanging out the back of her mask, clearly giving away the fact she wasn't Gerudo.

Jill looked the Gerudo girl up and down. The two were about the same age, but Jill was a bit taller. the girl was wearing a simple bikini like top with a matching shawl on her shoulders and a large skirt. Her orange hair was long and pulled back with a simple small ribbon. Her yellow eyes were unmoving.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

Then the girl spoke.

"...You're a replacement girl, aren't you?"

Jill nodded slightly. The girl smiled. "Come on in then. I can always use some help."

Not sure what to do, and slightly afraid... but eventually Jill got up the guts to trot over to the girl. Jill looked over the concoction the girl was making. It looked like blood, but smelled like roses.

"What is this?" Jill asked.

The girl smiled. "It's soap. Unfinished, but it's going to be soap. I was a replacement last year. My mom made soap for a living. It helps me remember her."

Jill looked down at the pot. She started to think about her own family... her mom... her dad... her stupid dog, Hershey. She was going to miss them all... before she knew it, she was crying, her tears falling into the liquid. She started to wipe them away.

"Don't do it," the girl said.

"I'm trying not to."

The girl chuckled. "Not that, silly. I meant don't wipe them away."

Jill looked at her funny. "Why?"

The girl sadly smiled. "I like to call it tear soap. The final product always seems to be better when I cry... it's almost like I'm putting memories into it. It makes it special..."

Jill nodded. She understood. "Yeah..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"My stupid dog... Hershey... gosh, that dog is so dumb. She used to bite the heads off my toys, so I stopped buying them. So she attacked my dad's bobblehead collection." They both laughed.

"Nice. I used to have a cat who was really old and cranky. When we got our dog, and it was a big dog, the cat kept attacking the dog, and the dog was so frightened of our cat, even though he was twice the size of her!"

They continued on laughing, crying, telling stories of old friends, family members until they were both crying. They were now onto the subject of ex boyfriends.

"Gosh, I've had more ex boyfriends then I care to mention. And each time, it's always the same mistake. I just... love them so much in the beginning...! But then something happens and we fall completely short.

"See," Jill said. "People have got to stop thinking about love as a construct! It's not an item that everyone can own. Love is a feeling. Feelings fade away. And 'true love's' just as big of a lie. It's not about whether you want to be with them all the time, call them pet names, holds hands, kiss, or whatever... It's more about... if you care for them more than yourself genuinely. if you respect them more than yourself and they do the same for you."

The girl nodded. "Yeah... I see it now!"

Jill smiled. She was always happy to help. Then realized something.

"What's your name?" Jill asked.

"Aleigh," The girl said. "What's yours?"

"Jill. Jillian Ann Nicole Dowdy."

Aleigh smiled. "Well Jillian Ann Nicole Dowdy-" she took out a large ladle and poured some of the liquid soap into three small bottles, "Here's some tear soap. Take it with you. Pour it into a square container when you get home and let it harden. And whenever you use it, think about all of the memories you put into it. It will be hard, but just try." Jill nodded. she had no pockets, so she used the universal girl pocket: The bra. though some of the bottles were a bit big, so one had to go down her shirt.

"Thanks.." Jill said. "It was nice to meet you." She turned, starting to walk out. "by the way can you tell me the way to the treasury room?"

Aleigh nodded. "It's down the hall, take a right, then a left, then right. Safe travels!"

"You too!" And with that, Jill left the room, with three bottles of liquid tear soap in her shirt.

Jill ran until finally she saw two large stone double doors. She was where she needed to be now. She looked for a door knob, but instead found a large ring on the stone face. She didn't think she'd do too well opening it, but hey, you never know unless you try.

She gripped the ring as hard as she could and pulled. It started to open with surprising little sound. When it was open enough that she could sneak through, she let go and slipped through the doors.

Only to be greeted by a knife being thrown at her face.

She was able to roll out of the way soon enough, but she was now completely panicked. She looked at the direction from whence the knife had come.

A gerudo thief was standing there, smirking. She looked a lot like Lupa, except her get up was red and her hair was in a ponytail with a large yellow jewel holding it. Two locks of orange hair were framed her face. Between their origin there was a large jewel in the center of the thief's forehead. Also, her gauntlets had gold plating connected to red gloves. Also, she had two sheaths which had swords in them. In her hands was a small assortment of knives.

As for surroundings, the room was a giant treasure trove. It looked like a dragon horde almost. Gold and other shiny items covered a large majority of the room. However, it was all pushed back, so there was a semi-circle for floor that started from the door. But the main thing Jill saw was Zelda dangling from the ceiling with a cord around her neck that she was struggling against. When she saw Jill, her eyes widened. With what little ability she had, she yelled. "Jill! RUN!"

The thief threw two more knives at Jill. Taking Zelda's advice, Jill ran as fast as she could, trying to dodge. Jill wasn't a fighter. She certainly wasn't a fighter who could take down a gerudo thief without having a weapon of her own. Jill looked around, trying to find something, anything at all!, that she could use as a weapon.

Her efforts were rewarded when her eyes landed upon a small collection... of katanas.

With newfound confidence and glee, Jill started making a plan. With the laws of human nature (Or at least the bull-crap ones she had in mind) on her side, she ran. Not towards the Gerudo, but along the wall. She then dropped, just as a knife sunk into the rock where her head had been. Still sliding forward on her knees Jill used her momentum to stand back up and run again, this time jumping as another knife flew towards her feet.

She was just ten feet away. She booked it like she was running the mile in gym class.

And then just like in gym class, she tripped, barely missing a knife.

She started to get up, but the thief was already on her. She grabbed Jill's throat.

"You're quick. But not quick enough," the thief hissed.

Jill struggled against the thief's hand, trying to get out of her grasp. It was no good. The guard wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. So she decided to take the "Hana" approach.

She stuck her finger in the thief's eyes.

The thief howled in pain and let go. Jill took this opportunity to run like the crazed maniac she was and grab one of the katanas.

The thief was recovered and closing in quickly. Jill didn't have much time.

Jill grabbed one katana, ready to fight like a madwoman.

But no one told Jill that there was some assembly required on this particular blade.

It was a puzzle sword. A sword that is made up of different oddly shaped metal parts, but when put together, it looks like a sword. It was give professional sword makers to test their skills. they were worth thousands.

Jill didn't need thousands. She needed a sword.

Jill didn't have a sword.

Or time.

The thief launched herself at Jill, pulling out one of her cutlesses in midair. Jill started to run, but it was too late. The thief tackled her and held one cutless to Jill's throat.

_This is it. I'm dead. Killed in a video-game world._

The thief hissed at Jill, now extremely pissed. "You little prick. You won't get away so easy!" The thief breathed into Jill's face, panting a little. Jill tried to smack her with the sword hilt, but the thief smacked it out and away from Jill. It was a sickly sweet smell, but it made Jill's nose rear up. "Now...you DIE!"

Jill watched as the thief quickly switched her sword to a knife, _more of a victory I guess, _then stab Jill's gut. She felt warm liquid start to pour out. She watched as red drops fstarted to puddle and runn of where the blade had been _Oh gosh..._ She had been stabbed... but... why didn't she feel stabbed?

She decided to go with it and just flopped down. Zelda shrieked bloody murder as Jill's eyes fluttered. The thief got up and started chuckling. She wiped the red liquid off the knife and started walking away.

Then Jill got the scent of roses in her nose...

Roses...

The tear soap! The thief had broken one of the bottles and it had looked like blood! Jill would've grinned, but she was trying to not be obvious. So she grinned in her head. now she just had to wait from the proper moment.

Jill waited, trying not to move her eyes or blink when the thief was watching her. The right moment was not coming! This was taking forever! The thief was just sitting there. Meanwhile, Zelda was now shrieking away over Jill's "death." Jill tried to make eye contact with Zelda, but it wasn't working! Zelda, while looking at Jill, didn't seem to notice Jill winking at her.

This was taking forever... Jill was almost sure the "blood" was going to start looking like soap. But she knew she had to be patient.

She thought about all those depending on her. The needed a new Zelda. If she was killed, hyrule would have to find a new replacement. She had to keep still.

She had to wait.

She imagined herself melting into the floor...

Becoming one with the floor...

Becoming the floor...

This actually wasn't bad...

She thought about all the things in the world that never moved...

Trees did nothing but stand and eat...

She could be like a tree.

She supposed she was meditating now. She mentally chuckled.

She'd never meditated before...

It was kind of nice...

Jill had lost track of time, but it seemed to be forever when the door opened. Jill couldn't see the door, but she heard a familiar voice.

"Roztec, Aril wants to talk to you." The voice... it was so familiar... where had Jill heard it before?

She heard the thief walk to the door. "Alright. You watch this chick."

Jill waited till she heard the door close, then risk a peak up. It was Lupa! Jill jumped up. "Lupa!"

Lupa smiled under her face cloth. "Hey!"

Jill jumped up and ran to hug her, but then stopped remembering the wet soap on her front. "Hey. Thanks for coming! Care to help me with Zelda?" Zelda was almost asleep, dangling from the cord, her hands the only thing keeping it from her neck.

Lupa shot her spear at the cord. It sliced the cord, sending Zelda falling. She landed on a pile of gold. Jill winced. "That looked painful."

She ran to her mentor, and discovered that Zelda's injuries were worse than what she first thought. There was a bloody bruise on the side of her head, her lip was bleeding, and her arms and legs were cut up and down multiple times. The cord had cut into her hands and were bleeding a lot.

"Holy Din..." Lupa said.

"You said it." Jill took off her mask and grabbed a knife from the floor. She cut it into strips and tied them around zelda's hands as a makeshift bandage. "You're gonna be okay Zelda!"

Lupa came back holding a golden goblet she'd filled with water. "Here, drink this." Jill took it and poured it into Zelda's mouth.

Zelda's breathing started to go back to normal. When she was able to prop herself up, she looked at Jill. "Harp. Where's the harp?"

Right.

Harp.

Jill got up and started searching. Where was it? There were hundreds of golden items in here! Where was she going to find a single harp? She tore madly through a random pile. It had to be here! She didn't want Zelda's wounds to be in vain. "No, no, no NO!" She roared with frustration. WHere was that bloody harp?

She dropped to her knees. She knew she'd have to patient. She knew it was here somewhere. she just had to take the slow and methodical route.

She went to the end of the pile... and began to sift through it, looking for the harp.

She found gold coins,

jewelry,

cups,

crowns,

bottles

flutes,

swords with gold handles,

gold colored fabrics,

watches,

3 gold tea sets,

a fountain,

statues,

forks,

watches,

even some old gold teeth!

But no harp.

Jill was starting to get down hearted. She was on the last end of the pile, her hope starting to die out, like a candle in the wind.

But then, her candle turned into a roaring bonfire.

There, sitting in the middle of the pile, deep under the other items, wrapped in a gold cloth, was the harp. Jill grabbed it.

"I found it!" Jill ran back to Zelda, leaping over the piles of gold. She was delighted to see Zelda on her feet and walking again. The reunion was brief, Zelda was anxious to get out before sunrise.

Zelda smiled. "Fantastic. Now let's get going." She looked at Lupa. Thanks for your help Lupa."

Jill cocked her head. "You know her?"

Lupa nodded. "Yeah. Princess Zelda's helped me out on more than one occasion."

Zelda smiled, but then the smile dropped. "Well, we have to go. But we're going to have to knock you out."

Lupa nodded. "I'm ready for that." She shifted a little, then stiffened her back.

Zelda took out a deku nut and threw it right at Lupa's feet. Lupa fell back, stunned. Jill almost expected her to turn blue and fall to the ground, but she didn't.

"Come on," Zelda said. The ran out of the room and down the hall. "The first window we see, we jump. Alright?" Jill nodded.

Not much longer, they came back to the room where Jill had hidden by the window on the hook shot. Zelda went up first, then Jill. They rested on the window sill.

"Now, we wait for the opportune moment..."

They waited about fifteen minutes for the opportune moment, but Jill didn't mind. She could handle it. She looked down at the harp in her hands. She'd heard that learning a hard was difficult and took a lot of effort. But if she could play dead for half an hour, she could handle learning to play the harp.

"Now!" Zelda said. They jumped and ran as fast as they could, away from the Gerudo Fortress. Jill wanted to laugh. She wanted to scream! She'd done it! She'd gotten the harp. She couldn't wait to become the next Zelda.

Actually, she could.

**Brian: Aaaaand cut. Great work guys!**

**Zelda: Ugh, my hands hurt. Can I go wash them now?**

**Me: Yes please. **

**Zelda: Thanks. *walks away***

**Me: *turns to the camera* So, what'd you think? Be sure to let me know in a comment! I love hearing from you guys. By the way, did you catch all the song titles? There's 17 of them. See if you can catch all of them! Well, that's all for now from my end. The next chapter will be up on May 18. so see you then!**

**~Zoe**


End file.
